It's a dangerous love affair
by anoek013
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als Bella de volturi niet heeft gered. Wat als eclips en breaking dawn nooit zijn gekomen? Edward heeft zijn grote liefde Bella verloren. En het is allemaal zijn schuld… Speelt af tijdens New Moon.
1. Het einde

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.

It's a dangerous love affair.

Wat gebeurt er als Bella de volturi niet heeft gered. Wat als eclips en breaking dawn nooit is gekomen? Edward heeft zijn grote liefde Bella verloren. En het is allemaal zijn schuld…

**A/N.** _Dit is mijn tweede fanfic. Ik weet dat ik nog bezig ben met complicated love. Maar ik ben zo in de ban van dit verhaal, en heb er echt super ideeën voor, dat ik bang was als ik niet begon met schrijven dat ik het vergat. Ik ga nog steeds door met complicated love, en ga me daar ook op focussen, dus hier zal ik niet veel updaten als bij mijn andere verhaal. _

_Het begint in Volterra. Edward, Alice en Bella zijn op dit moment bij de Volturi._

* * *

**EPOV.**

'Hoe kun je zo dicht bij haar staan?' galmde Aro's stem door de stille zaal. Hij had mijn arm om Bella's middel gezien. In zijn gedachten verschenen zoveel vragen. Zoveel vragen dat ik er onmogelijk een uit kon pikken. Ik besloot de vraag die hij hardop had gezegd te beantwoorden.

'Het kost enige moeite' probeerde ik zo rustig mogelijk te zeggen. Ik trok Bella nog dichter tegen me aan. Haar warmte vulde mijn lichaam en maakte me rustig. Na al die tijd had ik mijn Bella weer in mijn armen. Het was dom, ongelooflijk stom om bij haar weg te gaan. Alsof ze zich ooit veilig kon houden.

'Maar dan nog – La tua contante! Wat een verspilling' zong Aro bijna. Zijn zogenaamde blijdschap gaf me aan dat er iets mis was. Maar door de zovele vragen die hij in zijn hoofd had kon ik onmogelijk weten wat ze van plan waren.

Ik grinnikte kort, zonder dat ik het ook echt grappig vond. 'Ik zie het meer als de prijs die ik betaal.'

Aro was sceptisch.'Wel een erg hoge prijs'

'Het is het waard'

Aro lachte. 'Als ik haar niet geroken had in jou herinneringen had ik nooit geloofd dat de roep van iemands bloed zo sterk kon zijn. Ik heb het zelf nooit mee mogen maken. De meesten van ons zouden erg veel over hebben voor zoiets moois, en jij…'

'Verspilt het' maakte ik zijn zin sarcastisch af.

Aro lachte opnieuw. 'Ach, wat mis ik mijn vriend Carlisle! Je doet me erg aan hem denken – hij was alleen niet zo boos.'

'Ik sta nog op veel meer punten in Carlisle's schaduw.'

'Ik had in elk geval nooit gedacht dat Carlisle juist overtroffen zou worden op zijn zelfbeheersing, maar jij bent absoluut zijn meerdere.'

'Nauwelijks' antwoordde ik kort. Ik wilde dat ze opschieten, ik wilde Bella hier weg hebben.

'Het doet me deugd dat het zo goed met hem gaat.'peinsde Aro. 'Ik ben erg blij met jou herinneringen aan hem, hoewel ik bijna met stomheid geslagen was. Het verbaasd me hoe… hoe verhéúgd ik ben dat het zo goed met hem gaat in het onorthodoxe bestaan waar hij voor gekozen heeft. Ik had gedacht dat hij weg zou kwijnen, steeds zwakker zou worden. Ik heb de spot gedreven met zijn plan om anderen te vinden die zijn bijzondere kijk op de dingen zouden delen. En toch ben ik om de een of andere reden blij dat ik bij het verkeerde eind had.'

Ik probeerde mijn zelfbeheersing niet te verliezen. Carlisle was alles behalve een zwakke man. Hij had me gered van mijn lot, hij had me naar Bella gebracht. Ik miste het sarcasme die Aro in zijn stem had – dat hij zo blij was dat het goed ging met Carlisle- niet. Het was duidelijk hoorbaar in zijn stem.

'Maar jóúw zelfbeheersing!'Zuchtte Aro. 'Ik wist niet dat het mogelijk was om zo sterk te zijn. Om jezelf te harden tegen zulk een sirenengezang, niet één keer maar telkens weer. Als ik het niet zelf gevoeld had, had ik het niet geloofd.

Ik hoorde Bella naast me haar uiterste best doen om rustig te blijven ademhalen. Ik wilde haar comfort geven. Ik wilde zeggen dat alles goed zou komen, maar dat kon ik niet met vampiers om ons heen met een uiterst best gehoor.

'Als ik er alleen al aan denk wat een aantrekkingskracht ze op je heeft…' hij gniffelde. 'ik zou er dorst van krijgen.'

Ik verstrakte en trok Bella automatisch dichter naar me toe.

'Maak je geen zorgen.' Zei Aro geruststellend. 'Maar ik ben toch zo vreselijk nieuwsgierig, naar één ding met name.' Hij keek niet naar mij, maar hij keek vol belangstelling naar Bella. Toen richtte hij zijn aandacht weer op mij. 'Mag ik?' vroeg hij terwijl hij een hand uitstak naar Bella.

'Vraag het háár.' Antwoordde ik vlak. Ik wist dat we geen keus hadden. Als Aro iets wou, dan kreeg hij het.

'Maar natuurlijk, wat onbeleefd van me!' riep Aro uit. 'Bella' zei hij nu rechtstreeks naar haar. Ik kromp ineen toen ik haar naam uit Aro's mond hoorde. Ik probeerde mezelf weer te herstellen voordat iemand het in de gaten zou hebben. 'Het intrigeert me enorm dat jij de enige bent bij wie Edwards gave niet werkt – zo vreselijk interessant! En aangezien onze gaven zo sterk op elkaar lijken, vroeg ik me af of ik het bij jou zou mogen proberen – om te zien of míjn gave ook niet werkt bij jou?'

Ik zag Bella's ogen angstig naar mij schieten. Ik knikte bemoedigend. We hadden geen keus. Hoe zeer ik ook tegen het idee stond dat Aro haar aan zou raken, zou ik geen andere optie hebben.

'_Het komt goed Edward. Hij wil alleen haar gedachten lezen.'_Ik probeerde Alice haar gedachten te negeren. Het idee stond me nog steeds tegen.

Ik zag Bella haar hand opsteken, en ik wilde haar gelijk optillen en wegrennen toen ik zag hoe doodsbang ze was en hoe erg haar hand trilde. Maar ik wist dat we niet ver zouden komen.

Aro raakte Bella's hand aan en ik focuste op Aro's gedachten. Misschien ook wel een klein beetje nieuwsgierig of hij haar gedachten wél kond lezen. Ik zou alles willen geven om een keer in haar hoofd te kunnen kijken. Ik bereidde me voor op eventuele beelden van Bella. Beelden van toen ik haar had achtergelaten. Beelden van ons misschien. Een kleine glimp om te kunnen zien of ze nog van me hield, na alles wat ik haar had aangedaan.

Maar Bella's gedachten waren net zo stil als altijd. Ik was opgelucht en een klein beetje teleurgesteld.

'Wat ontzettend interessant,' zei hij terwijl hij haar hand losliet.

Ik was trost op mijn Bella. Ze kon ieder van ons verslaan. Aro kon haar gedachten niet lezen net zo min als ik kon. Ik durf te wedden dat Demitri haar ook niet zou kunnen vinden met zijn gave als spoorzoeker.

Aro was diep in gedachten, en zijn gedachten waren nog steeds warrig om er één gedeelte uit te halen. Toen leek hij plotseling een besluit te maken. Hij probeerde zijn gedachten te blokken.

'Ten eerste,' zei hij tegen zichzelf, 'vraag ik me af of ze ook onvatbaar is voor onze andere gaven… Jane, lieveling'?

Toen verraadde zijn gedachten hem. 'Nee!'gromde ik. Alice probeerde me terug te trekken maar ik schudde haar af. _Edward, doe niet! Je raakt gewond. Het komt goed, vertrouw me!_

Ik negeerde haar. Het maakte me niet uit of ik gewond raakte, zolang ze Bella met rust lieten. Jane keek glimlachend op. 'Ja, meester?'

Aro keek me even aan terwijl ik woedend aan het grommen was. 'Ik vroeg me af, mijn liefste, of Bella ook bestand is tegen jóú.'

Ik sprong beschermend voor Bella terwijl ik in mijn aanvalspositie ging staan. Jane draaide zich met een gelukzalige glimlach naar ons om.

'Niet doen!' riep Alice toen ik me op Jane stortte.

Nog voordat ik in haar buurt kwam werd ik teruggehouden door een soort elektrische prikkeldraad. Alleen dan miljoenen keer erger.

Mijn lichaam stond in brand. Het was erger dan verbranden, het was erger en pijnlijker dan de transformatie.

Mijn spieren begaven het terwijl ik op de grond viel. Ik voelde de pijn overal, terwijl ik probeerde mijn mond dicht te houden. Ik wilde het uitschreeuwen, alles om de pijn weg te laten gaan. Ik stond op het punt om te gaan schreeuwen toen Bella's gezicht achter mijn gesloten oogleden verscheen. Het nam de pijn niet weg, maar het gaf me moed om mijn mond dicht te houden. Om niet te gaan schreeuwen. Voor haar… ik moest sterk zijn voor haar.

Ik hoorde iemand schreeuwen, maar mijn oren piepte zo hard dat ik niets kon horen.

Het ene moment stond ik van top tot teen in brand, en het volgende moment lag ik slap en stil op de grond. Het brandende gevoel weg.

Sterk zijn, fluisterde ik mezelf toe. Dus ik sprong weer soepel op mijn voeten. Ik hoorde Jane in haar gedachten concentreren om Bella hetzelfde aan te doen wat ik net had moeten doorstaan.

Mijn blik kruiste Bella's doodsbange gezicht. Ik keek even terug naar Jane, en zuchtte opgelucht. Haar gave werkte ook niet…

_Ik zei het je toch,_ dacht Alice.

Ik liep met groten passen terug naar Bella en nam haar weer in mijn armen.

'Ha, ha, ha,' grinnikte Aro, 'Schitterend!' Aro lachte weer. 'Trek het je niet aan lieveling, ze verslaat ons allemaal.' Zei hij tegen Jane. 'Heel dapper van je, Edward, om zo in stilte te lijden. Ik heb Jane ooit eens gevraagd om het bij mij te doen – puur uit nieuwsgierigheid.'

Ik keek hem vol afschuw aan toen de herinnering zijn gedachten vulde. Niemand zou zoiets voor zichzelf kiezen.

'Maar wat moeten we nu toch met je?' zuchtte Aro.

Alice en ik verstijfden. Dit was het moment waar ik op had gewacht. De onnodige intro had niet gehoeven.

Aro vroeg me nog een keer of ik interesse had om zich bij hun te voegen. Hij vond mijn gave behoorlijk interessant. Hij stelde Alice dezelfde vraag. Wat hij er niet voor over zou hebben om Carlisle zwakker te maken en zichzelf sterker.

Hij zag het voor zich, in zijn gedachten. Ik aan zijn linkerzijde, en Alice aan zijn rechterzijde. Ik siste toen ik zag dat hij Bella voor zich zag staan. Ik drukte die gedachten weg, en ik kwam erachter dat Aro Bella dezelfde vraag als Alice en mij had gesteld.

Niemand was eens met zijn gedachten. 'Pardon?' vroeg Caius aan Aro. Zijn fluisterende stem klonk vlak.

Weer sprak Aro zijn gedachten hardop uit. 'Ik heb nog nooit zo'n veelbelovende potentiële gave gezien sinds we Jane en Alec gevonden hebben. Denk je eens in wat ze allemaal zal kunnen als ze een van ons is!'

Ik gromde weer, alleen te zacht voor Bella, en hard genoeg voor de andere 'mensen' in de zaal om het te horen.

'Nee, dankuwel' fluisterde Bella. Haar stem vol van angst. Ik wilde haar hier vandaan hebben. Nu.

'Bij de groep horen of sterven, zijn dat de opties? Ik kreeg al zo'n vermoeden toen we juist naar déze kamer gebracht werden. Ik dacht dat jullie je aan jullie wetten hielden?'

'Wat zeg je nou?' hij knipperde verbijsterd met zijn ogen. 'We waren hier al bijeen, Edward, om de terugkeer van Heidi af te wachten. Niet vanwege jullie.'

'Aro,' siste Caius. 'Volgens de wet moeten ze sterven.'

'En waarom dan wel?'wilde ik weten.

Caius wees naar Bella, en ik verplaatste mijn gewicht zodat ze wat meer achter mij stond. 'Ze weet teveel.'

'Er zijn hier anders ook een paar mensen in die poppenkast van jullie,' ik herinnerde hem aan de menselijke receptioniste beneden.

Caius glimlachte. 'Inderdaad' beaamde hij. 'maar als we hen niet meer kunnen gebruiken, zullen ze als voedsel dienen. En dat heb jij voor deze niet in gedachten. Zul je bereid zijn haar te doden als ze onze geheimen verraadt? Ik denk het niet.'

Bella wilde iets zeggen maar Caius legde haar het zwijgen op. Ik gromde zachtjes naar hem.

'En je bent ook niet van plan om haar een van ons te maken.' Ging Caius verder. 'Dat maakt haar tot een zwakke plek. Hoewel ik moet toegeven dat alleen zij moet sterven in dit geval. Jij mag gaan, als je wilt.'

Ik ontblootte mijn tanden.

_Edward_, riep Aro mij in zijn gedachten. _Ben je van plan haar een van ons te maken?_

Ik gromde. Ik was van haar weg gegaan zodat ze een gelukkig leven zou hebben, zodat ze weg zou zijn van mijn wereld. Ik wilde niet door mijn fout om haar alleen te laten, haar laten dwingen om een van ons te worden.

_Dat is jammer_ dacht Aro.

Aro knikte naar Caius en Demitri. Ik hoorde Alice naar adem snakken en zocht snel door haar gedachten. In haar visioen zag ik Caius en Demitri naar ons toe lopen terwijl Aro naar Bella loopt. Hij glimlacht een keer voordat hij zijn tanden in haar nek duwt.

'NEE!' Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik op Aro wou afspringen. Nog voordat ik hem bereikt had, had Demitri mij van achter gepakt. Ik probeerde uit alle macht los te komen en ik zag Alice hetzelfde doen tegen Caius.

Aro maakte zijn weg naar Bella. Ze keek me doodsbenauwd aan, niet wetend wat er ging gebeuren.

'Nee wacht!' schreeuwde ik opnieuw. 'Ik verander haar. Ik voeg me bij jullie groep. Alles. Laat haar alsjeblieft gaan.' Smeekte ik.

Aro keek me niet aan terwijl ik hem smeekte. Ik hoorde Demitri in mijn oor fluisteren, 'Daar had je eerder aan moeten denken knul.'

Ik probeerde me nog steeds los te rukken uit zijn greep. Maar hij was niet alleen groter, maar ook zoveel keer sterker dan mij. Ik zette al mijn kracht op om Bella's leven te redden. Ik zou er mijn eigen leven voor geven, maar ik was niet sterk genoeg.

'Alsjeblieft. Alsjeblieft. Laat haar gaan. Ik doe alles, alsjeblieft.' Smeekte ik keer op keer.

Aro glimlachte net zoals in Alice's visioen. Hij keek nog even naar ons terwijl we langzaam de deur uit werden gesleept.

Het laatste wat ik zag was Aro die zijn tanden in Bella's nek duwde.

Het laatste wat ik hoorde was Bella's wanhopige geschreeuw.

En dat geluid zou me vanaf vandaag voor altijd achtervolgen.

* * *

_Ik weet dat er veel van het boek zelf is, maar ik moest het terug laten komen._

_Ik weet niet zeker wanneer ik hier ga updaten, dat kan misschien nog wel een tijdje duren. Ik focus me nu eerst op mijn andere verhaal. Maar ik laat dit verhaal niet zitten._

_Reacties please?_


	2. De onverwachte brief

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.

_**A/N: **Ik kreeg veel vragen bij mijn vorige hoofdstuk over dat het een one-shot fanfic word. Nee! er komen nog veel hoofdstukken aan. _

_Ik weet ook dat dit geen lang hoofdstuk is, omdat -zoals in het vorige hoofdstuk werd gezegdt- ik het een beetje erg kut heb in mijn privéleven, maar ik wil jullie niet met niks opzadelen, dus vandaar dit mini-hoofdstuk._

_Het maakt me alleen wel zo verdrietig dat dit verhaal maar zo weinig reacties heeft vergeleken met mijn ander verhaal. Ik moet wel iets wat me stimuleert om door te schrijven, en als dit geen succes word, kan ik beter mijn tijd in mijn andere verhaal stoppen._

_Dus ik hoop dat ik hier wat mee reacties krijg *knipperd lief met ogen*_

* * *

**EPOV.**

Met mijn wang tegen het glas kijk ik naar buiten. Niet wetend waar ik eigenlijk naar op zoek ben.

Het glas zou eigenlijk - bij ieder ander mens - koud aan moeten voelen.

4 jaar. Het is 4 jaar geleden voordat ik _haar_ voor het laatst heb gezien. En nog steeds achtervolgt die ene dag me. Haar geschreeuw, haar doodsbange ogen.

Ik heb me nog nooit koud gevoeld. Ik heb me een tijdje zelfs wárm gevoeld. Maar nu zij er niet meer is, voel ik me kouder dan ooit.

Wat ik ook doe, ik zie het overal. Als ik mijn ogen sluit, zie ik haar. Als ik mijn ogen open heb zie ik haar. Haar bruine haren en diepe bruine ogen. Haar rode lippen. Haar roze wangen als ze zich weer ergens voor schaamde. Ik wilde haar zo graag blijven herinneren.

Het gevoel van haar warmte, het gevoel van haar lippen ben ik kwijtgeraakt.

Ik zit gevangen in deze kamer. Ik kon en wilde het mijn kamer niet meer noemen. Mijn plek was waar zij was. En zij was er niet meer.

Ik probeerde de gedachten van mijn familie te negeren. Ik had zelf al pijn genoeg.

Ik sloot mijn ogen, probeerde Rosalie te negeren die zoals gewoonlijk weer aan zichzelf dacht. Maar het moment dat ik mijn ogen sloot verscheen _zij _achter mijn gesloten oogleden. Haar lach, haar stralende ogen.

Ik opende mijn ogen weer en keek weer uit het raam. Ik zag _haar_ in de verte. Wat voor een mens bijna niet te zien zou zijn, was voor mij mogelijk. Ze stond bij het beekje verderop. Ze glimlachte eerst, en zwaaide daarna. Ik glimlachte terug, hoewel ik mijn mondhoeken niet ver kon optrekken.

Ik gebruikte hem bijna niet meer. Ik glimlachte alleen zwakjes iedere keer als ik haar zag. Maar iedere keer het moment dat ik probeerde terug te lachen, verdween ze. Ik durf haar naam nog steeds niet uit te spreken. Iedere keer als ik het probeer lijkt het alsof ik stik. Alsof 2 sterke handen mijn keel dicht knijpen en ik geen lucht meer krijg.

Ik wachtte tot de pijn weer terug zou komen. De pijn omdat ik weer te lang aan haar dacht.

Hoe erg ik ook mijn best deed om niet aan haar te denken, ik deed niet mijn best om haar te vergéten. Ik was bang dat ik haar zou vergeten. Dat mijn hersenen op een gegeven moment niet meer wisten hoe ze eruit zag. Hoe haar bruine ogen straalde. Hoe de kleur van haar blozende wangen eruit zag. Ik werd nog banger toen ik op een dag niet meer wist hoe haar warme huid en haar lippen aanvoelde.

Ik kon niet aan haar denken, maar ik moest me haar wel kunnen herinneren. Want er was maar één ding waar ik in moest geloven om te kunnen blijven leven – ik moest weten dat ze heeft bestaan. Dat ze echt ooit van mij was.

Verboden om te herinneren, doodsbang om het te vergeten.

Ik heb pogingen gedaan om er een eind aan te maken. Ik heb geprobeerd om terug naar de Volturi te gaan. Wraak te nemen. Ik wist zeker dat ik dat niet zou overleven. Maar als ik dan toch zou branden in de hel, dan zou ik Aro en iedereen die ik kon met me meenemen.

En trouwens, ik wilde toch niet meer leven.

_'Stoppen Edward. Je weet hoe erg Esme eraan kapot gaat als je naar de Volturi gaat_.' Riep Alice me in haar hoofd. '_Ze is al een dochter kwijtgeraakt. Laat haar niet ook nog een zoon verliezen.'_

Iedere keer dat ik weg wilde rennen, weg van deze plek, een manier om een einde te maken aan deze pijn, werd ik tegen gehouden. Alice kon voorzien wanneer ik dat van plan was, en Emmet en Jasper stonden al klaar. Ik weet dat Esme me niet wilde zien gaan, maar ze hield me ook nooit tegen. Ze haatte het om me zo te zien en wilde me niet tegen mijn wil in hier houden.

Maar naast de Volturi, kon ik geen andere manier bedenken. Ik kon geen andere opties bedenken, want ik wist zeker dat Emmet en Jasper me nooit zouden helpen.

Mijn deur knalde open. Alice stond in de deuropening met haar handen op haar heupen. Jasper stond achter haar met een gepijnigde blik.

'Stoppen nu Edward! Ik weet hoe erg het voor je is om Bella kwijt te raken.' Ik kromp ineen bij haar naam. 'Maar je kunt dit niet zo langer door laten gaan. Alsjeblieft Edward. Ik vind het verschrikkelijk om je zo te zien.'

'Je weet niet hoe ik me voel Alice. Jij bent Jasper niet kwijt.'

Ze zuchtte. Ze stond in een fractie van 'n seconden naast me bij het raam. Ze legde haar hand op mijn schouder, maar ik schudde hem zo zachtjes mogelijk af.

'Ik ben wel mijn zus en mijn beste vriendin kwijt.' Herinnerde ze me.

Ik bleef uit het raam kijken. _Zij_ was ondertussen al weer verdwenen. Ze stond niet meer bij het beekje. Haar diepe en stralende ogen waren verdwenen.

Het voelde alsof ik weer iets van haar kwijt was. Elke keer als ze verdween, leek het alsof ik wéér iets kwijt was. Mijn lichaam begon zich weer te verbranden van binnen.

'Edward, stop. Ik kan het niet aan.' Mompelde Jasper, maar zei het toch nog fel genoeg. Ik draaide mijn hoofd half om. Het leek of Jasper zelf ook in brand stond. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk om Jasper hetzelfde te laten meemaken. En dan ook nog de gevoelens van de rest van de familie erbij, maar ik kon het niet helpen.

Het gevoel dat ik weer iets van haar kwijt ben, verbrand me van binnen.

'Ik voel en weet wel hoe jij je voelt!' zei Jasper.

Ik zei niks, maar staarde nog steeds naar buiten. Ik hoorde Alice naast me bewegen en een paar seconden later hoorde ik zachte muziek uit mijn cd-speler komen.

Debussy.

Ik heb mijn cd-collectie niet meer aangeraakt sinds die dag. Muziek deed me op de een of andere manier aan haar denken.

Ik had mijn Volvo ook niet meer gebruikt. Haar geur zat vast in de bekleding. Maar ik durfde de ramen niet open te zetten, bang dat haar geur zou verdwijnen.

Ik moest me, als ik op een dag niet meer kon herinneren hoe ze rook, het kunnen herinneren.

Het was ook niet alleen dat haar geur overal in mijn auto zat, maar dat ik ook geen behoefte had om ergens heen te gaan.

Ik ben niet meer naar school gegaan, omdat dat me teveel aan haar deed denken.

Op de grond zag ik het cd-hoesje liggen en pakte het voorzichtig op. Ik staarde er een tijdje na, compleet Alice en Jasper negerend die nog steeds in mijn kamer stonden.

Ik kromp ineen toen het nummer van 'Clair de Lune' opkwam. Het leek weer alsof mijn binnenste aan het verbranden was. Dit was het nummer waarop we samen voor het eerst hadden gedanst. De herinneringen vulde mijn gedachten.

Ik balde mijn vuisten. Het cd-hoesje viel in kruimels uit mijn handen.

'Edward' hijgde Jasper. Hij hield zich vast aan de deur, om te zorgen dat hij niet op de grond viel. Alice ging aan zijn zij staan en fluisterde dingen in zijn oor. Ze wreef liefdevol over zijn arm.

Ik weet dat iedereen probeerde om niet te veel aan hun geliefde te zitten als ik erbij was. Het is moeilijk om het vier jaar vol te houden, en dan ook nog met het punt dat ik een gedachtelezer was én alles kon horen wat er hier in het huis gebeurd.

Maar meestal ging het toch langs me heen.

'Sorry Jasper' mompelde ik zacht.

'Edward, je pijn is al erg genoeg. Ik hoef ook niet nog eens je schuldgevoel erbij te hebben.'

'Sorry' mompelde ik weer.

Ik werd misselijk van de muziek. Hoewel vampiers niet echt ziek werden, voelde ik me wel zo. Het zachte geluid dat uit de boxen kwam zorgde ervoor dat ik niet kon nadenken.

Omdat, elke keer als ik muziek luisterde, _zij _door me hoofd spookte. Erger dan anders.

Ik stond op, pakte de cd-speler en gooide het tegen de muur. Het kwam met een donderend geluid tegen de muur, waar hij in stukken uit elkaar viel. De muziek was gestopt met spelen.

Ik leunde tegen de muur waar nu een gat in zat. Mijn benen begaven het en ik viel slap op de grond.

Ik legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen en huilde de tranen die niet wilde komen.

Ik had nooit gedacht dat vampiers slap en breekbaar waren. Mijn huid was dan misschien van marmer maar slechts één iemand heeft het in een spons veranderd en aan stukken gereten. Mijn benen konden het gewicht van mijn lichaam niet meer dragen. Mijn hele lichaam trilde.

Ik wist niet of Jasper en Alice er nog waren.

Ik hoefde niet lang naar hun te zoeken, want we stonden nog steeds achter me. Jasper's gedachten waren vol manieren om te proberen mij te helpen, maar als hij mijn pijn wou wegnemen, zou hij er eerst ook mee moeten afrekenen, en dat kon hij niet.

En Alice… ze focuste net iets teveel op een stip op de muur. Dat deed ze altijd als ze iets voor me achter wou houden. Wat kon ze nu in hemelsnaam voor me achterhouden?

Het was niet alsof er nog iets leuks in mijn 'leven' kon gebeuren.

Met tegenzin opende ik mijn mond, omdat ik helemaal niet in de stemming was om te praten. 'Wat is het Alice?'

'Wat is wat?'

'Dat wat je voor me achterhoud.'

'Ik hou helemaal niks voor je achter.'

'Wel waar'

'Niet'

'Wel'

'Niet' zei ze nog een keer voordat ze naar beneden stormde. Voor ik het wist rende ik haar achterna naar beneden. Ik kwam terecht in de woonkamer, waar ik in een heel erg lange tijd niet meer ben geweest. Als ik moest jagen ging ik altijd via het raam naar buiten. Ik probeerde mijn familie en hun blijheid zoveel mogelijk te ontwijken. Ik had geen behoefte meer aan gezelschap.

Alice stond te wachten in de woonkamer met haar armen over elkaar. Iedereen was in de huiskamer. Emmet achter de tv, Rosalie haar haren aan het kammen, Esme en Carlisle waren aan het ijsberen en Alice stond in het middelpunt. Jasper kwam vlak na mij de huiskamer in en nam zijn plaats naast Alice.

Het moment dat ik in de woonkamer verscheen begroette Esme me blij in haar hoofd. _Edward!_ Maar ze zag al snel dat ik hier niet uit mijn eigen wil was en haar blije uitdrukking verdween van haar hartvormige gezicht.

Ik weet dat ik Esme veel pijn doe met mijn gedrag. Net als de rest van mijn familie. De enige die het niks kon schelen was Rosalie.

Ik wilde weer terug naar boven rennen maar Carlisle kwam naast me staan en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. Hij hoefde maar dit gebaar te maken en ik wist dat ik moest blijven.

Het had iets te maken met wat Alice voor me verborgen hield. Ik wist het zeker.

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op, om ook maar iemand aan te sporen om te beginnen met praten.

De stilte zelf vond ik niet erg. De stilte, dat was het enige waar ik de afgelopen 4 jaar in heb geleefd.

Maar het feit dat ze me allemaal aanstaarde en hun gedachten blokkeerde, dat was het ergste.

Niemand sprak voor een tijdje, en al die tijd bleven ze me maar aanstaren. Behalve Carlisle, die had zijn blik op Alice gericht.

Na wat wel uren leek knikte Alice naar Carlisle. Alsof ze hém toestemming gaf om te praten.

Carlisle keek van Alice naar mij met twijfelende ogen. Hij opende langzaam zijn mond. 'Edward, we willen even met je praten.'

'Probeer alsjeblieft niet te flippen' smeekte Jasper me. 'Al die verschillende emoties kan me de kop kosten.'

Ik keek weer even de kamer rond en zag dat ze allemaal twijfelend naar mij kijken. Ik fronste.

Esme kwam naar me toe en pakte mijn hand. Ze gaf er een kneepje in om te laten weten dat ze bij me was. Ik weet dat Esme het goed bedoeld, maar ik verlangde naar andere handen. Warmere handen.

Ik keek terug naar Carlisle. 'Wat is het waar je het over wilt hebben?'

Esme kromp ineen bij het horen van mijn stem. Ik zelf stond ook verbaasd. Het leek niet op mijn eigen stem. Het was verre weg van mijn eigen stem.

Het leek op de stem van iemand die net uren lang gemarteld is. Gebroken. Mijn stem was gebroken, net als de rest van mijn lichaam.

Ik pakte Esme's hand steviger vast en nu was ik degene die haar een kneepje gaf. Ik weet niet waarom ik dat deed, en ik weet ook niet of het iets zou helpen, maar iets in mij zei dat dit het goede moment was.

Esme relaxte wat meer maar de pijn was nog steeds in haar ogen te lezen. _'Oh Edward, het spijt me zo.' _Zei ze keer op keer in haar gedachten.

Ze bedoelde het weer goed, maar het zou in deze situatie niet veel uitmaken.

Ik had nooit gedacht dat er ooit een dag zou komen dat ik Carlisle naar woorden zou zien zoeken, maar dit was dan de dag. Hij opende zijn mond, en sloot hem toen weer gelijk.

Hij keek weer terug naar Alice. _'Help me Alice'_ dacht hij.

'Wat is er Carlisle?'gromde ik naar hem. Ik wilde weer terug naar de kamer waarop ik iedere dag had 'geleefd'. Ik had weer de neiging om me terug te trekken. Misschien dat ik vandaag het geluk zou hebben om _haar_ weer te zien.

Ze kwam steeds minder vaak. Eerst kwam ze meestal om het uur, nu kwam ze af en toe twee keer op één dag. Het leek alsof ze me in de steek liet. Zo voelde het soms ook.

Carlisle haalde diep adem. Alice knikte bemoedigend naar hem om hem te laten spreken. Ik wachtte ongeduldig af zodat ik –als Carlisle het had uitgesproken- naar boven kon.

'Denk er maar niet aan.' Verbrak Alice de stilte. Ik dacht dat ze iets in haar gedachten zag dat Carlisle van plan was om te zeggen dus ik zocht haar gedachten af. Maar ze keek regelrecht naar mij.

Ik keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

'Denk er maar niet aan dat je regelrecht naar je schuilplaats kan rennen zogauw we dit achter de rug hebben. We hebben je nodig Edward. Dus blijf' zei ze de laatste zin kort maar krachtig.

Ik knikte gehoorzaam.

Carlisle haalde weer diep adem, zoekend naar zuurstof die hij niet nodig had. 'We hebben post gehad vandaag' zei hij voorzichtig.

Ik knikte weer en gebaarde met mijn hand dat hij door moest gaan met praten.

'Laat hem de kaart zien' zei Alice. Carlisle knikte. Hij was even twee seconden weg en toen stond hij weer naar me. Hij had een kaart naar me uitgestoken.

Ik fronste en pakte de kaart.

Het was een goud envelop. Er stond verder niets op de voorkant dus ik kon niet weten wat of van wie de kaart was.

Ik draaide het om en opende het met trillende vingers. Ik wist niet waarom ik zo zenuwachtig was.

Ik haalde er een gouden kaart uit. Langzaam las ik de sierletters die op het papier stond gedrukt.

_Lieve medefamilie._

_Het doet ons deugd om u te vertellen dat we iets te vieren hebben. Het spijt ons ontzettend dat we u niet eerder hebben verteld over ons geheim, maar we zijn zeer blij om te weten dat jullie het toch met ons willen vieren._

_Als u er bent word u verwelkomd met een lekker hapje. Het gezelschap wordt gevierd in de grote zaal. Er zal genoeg begeleiding staan om u rond te leiden, door zowel de stad als ons optrekje._

_U mag natuurlijk familie en vrienden meenemen, en misschien dat u lekkere hapjes van thuis heeft dat u met u medefamilie wilt delen._

_Wij kijken er erg naar uit om u op 21 september hier te mogen ontvangen._

_De Volturi._

Daaronder was een extra briefje geplakt, geadresseerd aan Carlisle.

_Beste Carlisle._

_Ik kijk erg naar uit om jou en je familie te mogen ontvangen op 21 september om ons nieuwe geheim met jullie te mogen delen._

_Ik vind het alleen spijtig om jullie maar voor één dagje te mogen ontvangen, dus ik nodig jullie uit om ons wat eerder te komen vergezellen._

_Zeker nu ik zo gehecht ben geraakt aan je zoon Edward en je dochter Alice. Het zijn twee hele speciale kinderen die je daar hebt, en ik zou erg graag de rest van je familie willen ontmoeten._

_Ik kijk er naar uit om jullie te mogen ontvangen op 19 september._

_Doe de groeten aan Edward, Alice en je vrouw Esme._

_Aro._

Ik verscheurde het briefje in mijn handen.

* * *

_Wees lief en laat een reactie achter._

_It means te world to me *blink blink*_


	3. Herinneringen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

_**A/N:** Thanks to; Boke121, decock, twilightfreaky, elfje001, Melina, Cssst, Jessie, Tirza, Alexandra, Stephanie, Cassidy, Decodemymind, Nanaa, Rachel, Lien'the'Twilighter for the lovely revieuws._

_Ik heb besloten om toch met dit verhaal verder te gaan. Het gaat wel wat langer duren dan bij Complicated love voordat er een nieuw hoofdstuk komt, maar ik ga er mee verder._

* * *

'Edward' verbrak Carlisle de stilte.

Ik weet niet hoelang ik naar dat propje papier heb staan kijken. Het konden een paar minuten zijn, maar het konden ook een paar uur zijn.

Het feit dat ze nog durven om mijn naam en die van Alice in dat briefje te zetten. Na alles wat ze ons aangedaan hebben. Nadat ze mijn hele leven hebben weggenomen durven ze ons ook nog uit te nodigen om lekker gezellig feest te vieren.

Ik dacht het niet. Ik peins er niet eens over.

Het kan me geen barst schelen wat ze te vieren hebben, waarvoor ze ons hebben uitgenodigd. Ik twijfel de laatste tijd over veel dingen, maar één ding was zeker; .Niet.

'Edward' zei Carlisle weer.

Langzaam trok ik mijn hoofd omhoog zodat ik in zijn bezorgde gouden ogen kon kijken. Ik hoorde zijn gedachten. Hij twijfelde wat hij wat moest zeggen. Hij wist niet of hij mij eerst moest laten spreken.

Ik heb Carlisle nooit eerder zien twijfelen, Waar was hij bang voor? We gingen toch niet.

Carlisle zou me dat niet aan doen. Hij zou me niet naar die ene plek sturen waar mijn leven voorgoed geëindigd was. En ik wist dat Esme me ook liever thuis zou hebben.

Alice zou niet willen gaan, en Jasper zou overal heen gaan waar Alice was.

De enige van wie ik zou denken die wél zou willen gaan was Rosalie. Rosalie nam iedere kans aan om haar schoonheid te laten zien, en wat was nou meer perfect dan een feest?

En Emmet zou haar volgen.

Dus ik snap niet waarom Carlisle niet uit zijn woorden kwam. Was hij bang voor Rosalie's reactie als hij zou zeggen dat we niet zouden gaan? Ik betwijfel of hij ooit bang voor Rosalie is geweest, hoe recht toe recht aan ze altijd is geweest. Ik kon in zijn gedachten ook geen angst tegen Rosalie vinden.

Ik zocht door Jaspers gedachten, om erachter te komen wat Carlisle's gevoelens waren. Ik kwam toen bij het punt dat Carlisle wél ergens bang voor was. Hij was niet bang, hij was meer op zijn hoede.

Maar waar was hij dan voor op zijn hoede? Het was niet tegen Rosalie, tegen wie dan wel?

Langzaam vielen de stukjes op zijn plaatst. Langzaam dringt het besef tot me door. Carlisle was op zijn hoede voor míj. Hij was op zijn hoede omdat….

'Je overweegt toch niet om écht te gaan?' vroeg ik ongelovig aan Carlisle.

Hij knikte voorzichtig.

Mijn ogen schoten wijd open van verbazing. Dit kon hij niet menen. Dit kon hij me niet aandoen. En Alice? Alice zou hier toch ook niet mee ingaan. Ze is daar haar beste vriendin kwijt geraakt. Ik weet zeker dat ze daar niet heen wil.

Alice stond al met haar hoofd te schudden voordat ik mijn gedachten kon uitspreken. Ze had gezien wat ik wilde zeggen. 'We hebben geen keus Edward. Zie je het dan niet, de Volturi geeft ons geen keus. Zag je niet wat er stond? '_We zijn zeer blij om te weten dat jullie het toch met ons willen vieren_.' Ze vragen niet of we komen, ze dwíngen ons om te komen.'

'Ik wéét wat er staat Alice. En het maakt me niet uit of ze ons dwingen om te gaan. We gaan níet!' zei ik opeen geklemde kaken.

'Ik heb het gezien Edward. Ik heb gezien wat er gaat gebeuren als we niet komen. De Volturi wordt verdacht. Ze weten dat je nog niet over haar dood heen bent. Dat geeft ze alleen maar redenen om hierheen te komen. Edward, het loopt niet goed af als we niet gaan!' probeerde Alice weer.

'Het maakt me niet uit. Het maakt me niet als de Volturi hierheen komt en een einde maken aan mijn leven. Ik heb toch niets meer om voor te leven.'

'Je jaagt ons allemaal de dood in met je keuze' riep ze. 'Denk nou na! Wil je de dood van Esme en Carlisle op je geweten hebben? Wil je dat, nou?'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik zal het zover niet laten komen.'

'Maar het komt zover! Je hebt geen kans om het uit te leggen. Ze denken niet na, ze handelen. Dat weet je als geen ander.'

Ik balde mijn vuisten. Ze begrepen het niet. Ze begrepen niet dat ik niet naar die plek kón. Ik kon het gewoon niet. 'Ik kan het niet Alice. Ik kan het níet. Ik kan niet naar diezelfde plek gaan waar mijn leven van me is afgenomen. Ik kan niet naar die ene plek gaan waar ik haar voor het laatst heb gezien. In levende lijden. Ik weet dat ik haar nog steeds zie, maar het is niet hetzelfde! Het zou me gek maken Alice.'

Alice knikte begripvol. 'Dat weet ik Edward. Ik zou ook liever te allen tijde die plek willen vermijden. Ik was ook niet gegaan als we een keus hadden, dat weet je.'

Ik wilde mijn mond open doen om iets te zeggen maar Alice was mij voor. 'We gaan ook niet zonder jou. Ze zullen alsnog naar je op zoek gaan.'

Ik klapte mijn tanden op elkaar terwijl ik mijn spieren nog meer aanspande. 'Laat ze maar komen. Zo zijn jullie vrij en kan ik naar het lot wat voor me voorbestemd is.' zei ik star.

Esme legde haar hand op mijn schouder maar ik schudde hem af. Ik hoorde in haar gedachten hoeveel pijn ik haar deed met dat ene gebaar, maar ik kon niet anders.

Zolang ze mij niet begrijpen kon ik hier niet zijn.

'Edward, alsjeblieft' smeekte Esme. 'Ga met ons mee. Ik wil niet nog een zoon kwijt raken.'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ging een stap dichter bij de deur staan. 'Gaan jullie maar zonder mij. Ik ga niet. Het spijt me.'

En toen rende ik de deur uit. Ik hoorde dat Emmet en Jasper aanstalten maken om me achterna te rennen maar Alice hield ze tegen. Ze vond dat ik wat tijd nodig had.

Het had toch niet veel uitgemaakt als ze me achterna kwamen rennen. Ze konden me toch niet inhalen, en dat wisten hun net zo goed als ik.

Er was maar één plek waar ik op dit moment wilde zijn. Ik weet niet of het verstandig was om daar heen te gaan. De laatste keer dat ik daar geweest was leek het alsof ik urenlang in brand had gestaan.

Elke cel in mijn lichaam stond in brand, en ik kon niets doen om het te verhelpen.

Maar ik wilde op deze plek zijn. Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik daar geweest ben. Ik ging er een paar keer per jaar heen, maar ik durfde nooit té vaak te gaan. Ik stopte aan het eind van de weg die nu plek maakte voor talloze bomen. Gelijk vulde de herinneringen me weer.

Het was de allereerste keer dat ik _haar_ voor het eerst liet zien wat de zon met mijn huid deed.

'_Het pad?' vroeg ze hoopvol. _

'_Ik zei dat er een pad was aan het einde van de weg, ik zei niet dat we die zouden nemen.' Ik durfde niet haar richting in te kijken. Wat als ze besloot om van me weg te rennen als ze eenmaal zou zien hoe ik écht was? Ik was voor het eerst zenuwachtig, Maar ik was niet de enige._

_Ik zag haar zenuwachtig naar het bos kijken. _

_Uiteindelijk nadat ik haar had beloofd dat ik haar niet zou laten verdwalen liepen we het bos in._

_Ik had gehoopt dat iets me zou kalmeren, me minder zenuwachtig zou maken, maar toen ik haar zo zenuwachtig zag, sprong ik gelijk weer in de rol als beschermer._

_Dat is wat ik mezelf en haar had beloofd, dat ik haar tegen alles zou beschermen._

Ik stond weer voor hetzelfde bos. Ik bleef stilstaan aan het einde van de weg. Uiteindelijk stapte ik langzaam, stap voor stap steeds dichter het bos in. Op dezelfde tempo als die ene keer. Maar deze keer was het anders, deze keer was ik alleen. Net zoals ik dat voor altijd zou zijn.

Het duurde niet lang voordat ik het gevonden had. Ik stapte het open veld in. Het was prachtig, maar dat kwam alleen maar door het figuur dat midden in het weiland lag.

Ze had haar ogen gesloten terwijl ze de zon haar gezicht liet verwarmen.

Dit was de enige plek waar ze niet verdween. De enige plek waar ze bleef totdat ik wegging. De vorige keer heb ik hier meer dan een week gezeten, alleen maar naar haar kijkend terwijl ze in het gras lag, en daar had ik voor moeten boeten toen ik terug was.

Ik twijfelde weer, net als de allereerste keer dat ik haar hier naar toe bracht. Ik durfde niet in het zonlicht te gaan staan.

Ze glimlachte, maar ze keek nog steeds niet naar me. Het was alsof ze echt voelde dat ik hier was en me aanmoedigde om dichter bij te komen, net zoals ze de allereerste keer had gedaan.

Ik haalde diep adem en zette een stap in het zonlicht. Ik voelde de zon op mijn huid, wat prettig was. Kleine glinstertjes straalde van mijn huid, en dat herinnerde me er weer aan wat voor monster ik was.

Langzaam liep ik naar het midden van het veldje en zakte naast haar op de grond.

Dit was ook de enige plek waar ik tegen haar praatte. De alle andere keren verdween ze als ik mijn mond open wilde doen, maar hier bleef ze. Ik keek naar haar gezicht terwijl ik praatte; 'Hey lieverd. I-ik ben er weer. Ik weet dat het een tijdje geleden is dat ik ben geweest, en dat spijt me. Ik vind het nog steeds erg moeilijk. Iedere dag zonder jou, ik weet niet hoe ik dat nog verder ga overleven. Ik wou dat ik iets kon doen, waardoor ik je echt terug kon hebben. Dat ik tegen je kan praten en dat je ook terug praat, dat ik je kan vasthouden zonder dat je vervaagd, dat ik naar je kan kijken wanneer je slaapt. Ik wil het zo graag, maar ik weet dat dat nooit meer kan gebeuren.'

Ik legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen en huilde weer te tranen die niet kwamen. Ik probeerde mijn ademhaling op een normaal ritme te krijgen maar dat maakte het alleen maar erger. Mijn binnenste begon weer te branden en het voelde alsof ik gek werd. Ik wilde alle haren uit mijn hoofd trekken, ik wilde mijn gezicht openhalen zodat ik niet meer leek op de Edward van vroeger. Ik wilde alles van de oude Edward weg hebben.

Ik wilde hem niet meer zijn. Ik wilde niet meer zo uitzien als hem, ik wil niet meer ruiken, zijn of voelen als hem.

Maar ik zou er niets aan kunnen veranderen. Ik zou altijd in de spiegel moeten kijken en zien wat ik heb aangericht, wat voor monster ik was.

'Wat heb ik je aangedaan. Ik had je beloofd je te beschermen. Ik wílde je tegen alles beschermen, tegen alles en iedereen, maar daardoor ben je er niet meer. Ik had er mijn eigen leven voor gegeven. Was ik maar niet zo egoïstisch geweest en je had laten veranderen toen je dat vroeg. Was ik maar nooit bij je weggegaan, was je maar nooit van me gaan houden, dan was je er tenminste nog. Al die fouten die ik keer op keer heb gemaakt, en jij hebt me iedere keer vergeven. Ik heb nooit de kans gehad om met je te praten nadat ik je verliet. Had je me die fout ook vergeven? Hou je nog van me ondanks wat ik je heb aangedaan.'

Ik haalde mijn hoofd weer uit mijn handen en zag dat ze rechtop was gaan zitten. Ze lachte terwijl ze naar me keek, haar bruine ogen straalde. Ze hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin. Alsof ze wilde zeggen dat nog van me hield, zonder de woorden te gebruiken.

'Ik mis je zo. Ik had alles anders moeten doen. Ik dacht dat ik je beschermde, dat elke keuze die ik maakte het beste voor jou was. En kijk nou, je bent… ik deed het alleen maar voor jou' voegde ik er ruw aan toe.

Ik wilde dat ze iets zei. Het maakt niet uit wat, als ze maar iets zei.

Maar ze praatte nooit tegen me. Sinds die dag heeft ze nooit een woord meer tegen me gezegd. Dat maakte die dag alleen maar erger, want het allerlaatste wat ik van haar had gehoord was haar geschreeuw.

Haar geschreeuw omdat ze wilde blijven leven.

Haar geschreeuw voordat ze voorgoed van me vandaan ging.

Het enige wat ze deed was me aanstaren en glimlachen terwijl ik mijn hart uitte. Het was prettig, maar ik wilde haar stem weer horen.

Ik wilde –hoe egoïstisch het ook was- dat haar lichaam mijn lichaam verwamde. Dat ik haar tegen me aan kon hebben als ze sliep. Dat ik haar wakker kon kussen als ze een slechte droom had. Dat ik tegen haar kon zeggen dat alles goed zou komen als ze zich ergens zorgen om maakte.

Maar hoe kon iets nou nog goed komen?

Instinctief reikte ik uit naar haar hand, en het moment dat mijn ijskoude huid haar hand aanraakte vervaagde het. De rest bleef, alleen haar hand vervaagde. Ik trok hem snel terug, bang dat ze helemaal zou verdwijnen.

'Sorry' mompelde ik.

Ze keek fronsend naar haar hand die nu langzaam terug kwam. Ze bloosde, en ik moest mijn handen diep in de grond steken om ervoor te zorgen dat ze haar gezicht niet zouden aanraken.

Want dan zou ze niet meer terug komen.

'We hebben een brief gehad vandaag.' Begon ik langzaam. Ik weet niet waarom ik zo langzaam praatte, ze praatte toch niet terug. Ze kon niets terug zeggen, ze kon me niet onderbreken als ik iets verkeerds zei. Misschien dat ik daarom wel mijn tijd nam.

'De Volturi nodigt mij en mijn familie uit om op bezoek te komen.' Ik grinnikte, maar zonder er een lacherige toon aan toe te voegen. Bitter. 'Stom hé? Net alsof ze ooit zouden verwachten dat ik daar nog terug zou komen. Het is de plek waar ik jou kwijt ben geraakt.'voegde ik er stilletjes aan toe.

Ik las de brief nog een keer over in mijn gedachten. Ik wist dat de Volturi ons geen keus gaf, dat we hoe dan ook moesten komen. Ze werden nooit geweigerd, en daar hielden ze ook niet van. Dat wist iedereen in onze wereld.

Maar waarom wilde ik eigenlijk niet gaan? Dit was het moment waarop ik gewacht had. Nadat…_zij_…van me afgenomen was, wilde ik niets liever dan naar de Volturi gaan. Ik wilde iedereen afmaken die ik kon bereiken.

Dus waarom wou ik nou niet gaan?

Dit was mijn kans. Dit was mijn enige kans om een einde aan mijn leven te maken. Als ik eenmaal Aro, of de beveiliging aanviel, was er niemand die me kon tegenhouden.

Ik zou het op het allerlaatste moment besluiten, zodat Alice het op een of andere manier niet kon verkomen.

Ik kon hopen dat ik misschien weer bij mijn engel kon zijn. Het was teveel gevraagd, dat weet ik. Er zou geen kans bestaan dat ik naar de hemel zou gaan, en zij naar de hel.

Want ik heb haar uiteindelijk de dood ingejaagd. Door alle keuzes die ik in het verleden heb gemaakt. Niet alleen de keuze om haar niet te veranderen terwijl we geen andere keus hadden, maar alle keuzes. Dat ik haar niet met rust kon laten toen ze hier naar Forks kwam. Toen had ik haar alleen moeten laten. Ik had niet terug moeten komen toen ik de eerste dag was weggegaan. Maar ik wilde me niet schuilhouden, ik wilde geen wegloper zijn, dat was de reden waarom ik terug ben gekomen. De reden waarom ik haar gedachten niet kon lezen maakte haar in eerste instantie interessant voor mij. Als ik dat wel had gekund, zou alles dan anders zijn geweest?

Nee, haar schoonheid zou me uiteindelijk te pakken krijgen. Haar diepe bruine ogen zouden me verliefd maken zonder dat ik dat wilde. Ik wist dat ik haar dan toch zou volgen. De dingen die ze deed zouden voor altijd in mijn gedachten spoken, en ik zou naar haar gezicht verlangen.

Als ik er niet was dan was alles zo anders geweest. Ze had een lieve man kunnen hebben. Ze was gelukkig getrouwd geweest en had kinderen gehad. Ze was samen oud geworden. Een lot dat ze, wat we ook konden proberen, nooit met mij zou kunnen hebben.

Ze had die toekomst met Jacob kunnen hebben.

Ik wist dat Jacob van haar hield, en dat zij ook van hem hield. Ik zag en hoorde het in zijn gedachten. De dag nadat Alice en ik terug waren was hij langs gekomen. Hij wilde weten waar _zij_ was. Hij wilde weten waarom ze nog niet terug was.

Ik dacht dat het gewoon een jongetje was. Een van de zovele jongens die haar leuk vond, maar toen hij hoorde van Carlisle dat ze niet meer terug kwam, veranderde hij recht voor zijn gezicht.

Ik had het gezien in Carlisle's gedachten. Ik was niet in staat om mijn schuilplaats uit te komen en hem zelf te vertellen dat ze nooit meer terug kwam.

Er stond in minder dan een seconde een gigantische roodbruine wolf. Hij zou sterk genoeg zijn geweest om haar te beschermen tegen zichzelf en alles wat tegen haar samenspant.

Ze zou veilig zijn.

Ik wist dat Jacob sterk was. Maar hij was geen partij voor mij. Ik was niet de sterkste, maar ik kon elke beweging die hij wilde maken volgen in zijn hoofd en handelen voordat hij dat deed. Ik kreeg een klein beetje hoop als Carlisle hem niet kon kalmeren, dat Jacob zich op mij zou afreageren en een einde aan mijn bestaan maakte.

Ik zou niets doen om dat tegen te houden.

Ik hoorde in zijn gedachten dat hij vond dat het mijn schuld was dat ze er niet meer was. En dat was ook. Het was ook mijn schuld.

Ik kon zelfs de Volturi niet haatten omdat de haat aan mezelf te groot was.

Oke, dat was misschien niet helemaal waar.

'Het zou over een week zijn. Ik zou Esme moeten overhalen om zonder mij te gaan. Maar hoe? Ik weet dat ze me niet hier alleen laat. Ik zou iets moeten verzinnen.' Zei ik tegen mezelf.

'_Ga.'_

Ik verstijfde. Mijn hele lichaam leek bevroren te zijn. Anders dan de normale manier. Ik draaide me langzaam om naar Bella. Ze zat er nog steeds, precies hetzelfde als een paar minuten geleden. Het leek niet alsof ze haar mond open had gedaan, maar het was toch echt haar stem. Ik weet het zeker, ik ken het uit duizenden.

'Ik.. je…J-je praatte?'

Ze antwoordde, ze staarde me alleen maar aan. Ze glimlachte.

Ik wist nog steeds niet goed hoe ik me moest bewegen. Hoe heerlijk het klonk om haar stem te horen. Het was maar even, als een zuchtje wind, maar het was duidelijk genoeg. Het was haar stem. Ik wist het zeker.

Maar waarom zou ze willen dat ik ging? Er was niets voor mij daar.

Wilde ze dat ik mijzelf van kant maakte? Vond ze dat ik dat aan haar verplicht was?

Misschien had ze me wel nooit vergeven. Misschien was ze kwaad op me, omdat ik haar verlaten had. Omdat ze dankzij mij niet meer kan leven. Kon het zijn dat ze me echt nooit had vergeven?

Ik wilde het vragen, maar ik was bang voor haar antwoord. Wilde ik wel weten of ze nog van me hield? Het leek goed zoals het was, in mijn eigen fantasiewereld, waarin ze nog steeds de liefde voor me voelt, nog steeds even sterk als voor de dag dat ik haar verliet.

'Lieverd. Wil je dat ik ga?' vroeg ik nog een keer. Ik wilde haar stem zo graag horen dus bleef ik doorvragen.

Ze reikte haar hand uit en ik deinsde een klein beetje terug.

Ik was bang dat ze zou verdwijnen als me weer aanraakte, maar ze negeerde mijn gebaar. Ze reikte naar voren en legde haar hand bovenop die van mij.

Ik voelde niets. Geen warmte, geen tinteling, geen blij gevoel in mijn lichaam zoals het elke keer deed als ik haar aanraakte, geen kalmte. Niets.

Het was gewoon als lucht.

En dat stak me meer in mijn hart dan dat ik gedacht had.

Het was weer alsof ik er weer aan herinnerd moest worden dat ik haar nooit meer kon aanraken. Dat ik nooit meer haar hand vast kon houden. Hoe kon leven nou ooit nog hetzelfde worden? Voordat ik _haar_ ontmoette bestond ik. Ik leefde niet, ik bestond alleen maar. Ik liep rond op de aarde waar ik niet thuishoorde. De aarde voor mensen, niet voor zulke soort wezens als mijzelf.

Maar toen zij in Forks verscheen, en ik verstrengelt raakte in haar bruine ogen, vol vragen over mijn donkere bestaan, voelde ik elke keer steeds kleine stukjes leven terug komen. De eerste keer dat ik haar aanraakte, de eerste keer dat we uit eten gingen, de eerste keer dat ik haar zag slapen, de eerste keer dat we kuste, dát waren moment waar ik me compleet voelde. Echt helemaal heel. En zij deed dat, zonder dat ze er besef in had. Ze liet me voelen alsof ik op deze wereld thuis hoorde.

Alsof ik een soort van mens was.

Ze heeft volgens mij nooit echt beseft hoeveel ze voor me betekende, hoeveel ze me heeft laten veranderen.

Ze heeft me dingen laten gevoeld waar ik eerst nooit dacht dat het bestond. Menselijke emoties kwamen omhoog.

Ik had ook nooit gedacht dat ik jaloers zou worden. Op Mike Newton nota bene.

Ik kon me de dag nog herinneren dat de zon scheen en ik niet naar school kon. Ik had haar die dag in de gaten gehouden in de donkere schaduwen van de bomen. Mike Newton had zijn handen door haar haren gehaald en gezegd dat haar haren anders waren in de zon.

Hoeveel manieren ik toen in mijn hoofd had gehad om een einde aan zijn leven te maken. Het liefst allemaal zo langzaam mogelijk.

'Praat alsjeblieft nog een keer. Ik wil je stem weer horen.' Probeerde ik nog een keer. 'Alsjeblieft.. voor mij?'

Maar meer dan dat ene woordje kreeg ik niet uit haar.

* * *

_Even voor de duidelijkheid. De 'Bella's' die hij ziet zijn niet echt. Het zijn zijn waanbeelden, net zoals Bella had met Edward in New Moon. Hoop dat het niet al te verwarrend word._

_Reacties?_

_liefs_

_Anoek013._


	4. Beslissingen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks to; Boke121, Melina-linn, twilightfreaky, anne-marith, twilighter, Cssst, Elfje001, Cassidy, ho0ii, Nanaa, Jessie, Anne-Marith, Lisaa... voor de alweer geweldige reacties!_

_Derde hoofdstuk; Beslissingen. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Het was de derde dag, en de zon ging langzaam onder. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van haar afwenden. Ze was zo mooi, hoe ze op het vochtige gras lag, met haar gezicht in de zon.

Ze was prachtig, ook al was ze niet echt.

Ik moest mezelf iedere keer wijsmaken dat het mijn verbeelding was. Dat het niet de echte B-… dat ze niet echt is. Ze is een paar keer verdwenen, omdat mijn lichaam zo verlangde om haar aan te raken. Ik kon mijn lichaam, mijn handen, niet tegenhouden om haar hand vast te pakken.

En zo verdween ze stukje bij stukje.

Ze was er al bijna niet meer, en ik wist dat het niet lang meer zou duren voordat ze echt zou verdwijnen. Dat ik haar niet meer kon zien. Misschien dat ik het geluk heb dat ze morgen nog terugkomt. Maar dat betwijfelde ik.

Ik zit hier al drie dagen, aan één stuk door. Het enige wat ik heb gedaan is haar bewonderen. Er was ook niets liever in deze wereld wat ik zou willen doen. Het enige wat ik echt zou willen, en daar zou ik mijn eigen zielige leven voor geven, is om haar terug op de wereld te brengen.

En niet alleen voor mijzelf, maar ook voor Alice. En voor Charlie.

Charlie was er kapot van. Carlisle moest met iets komen, waardoor hij niet verdacht werd. Jasper en Emmet hadden er voor gezorgd dat het op een auto ongeluk leek. Ook Charlie vond dat het mijn schuld was. Als ik haar nooit had verlaten, was dit niet gebeurd.

Wat me verbaasde, was dat ik toch iets van hem mocht zeggen op haar begrafenis.

_Daar in het midden, tussen alle bloemen, ligt haar kist. Een kist zonder lichaam. Iedereen van het stadje Forks is hier gekomen om afscheid van haar te nemen. De zon schijnt. Het is het perfecte weer, want zij was als de zon in mijn donkere bestaan. Mijn familie en ik staan op de voorste rij. Charlie kwam naar me toegelopen, met rood omringde ogen._

'_Edward, je weet dat ik je niet mag. Je weet dat ik vind dat het jou schuld is, ik ga er niet omheen draaien. Maar ik ben mijn dochter kwijt. Mijn enige kind. En hoe moeilijk ik het ook vind om toe te geven, ik zie dat je om haar geeft. Ik weet ook dat je veel voor Bella betekende, dus ik wil geen ruzie met je maken op haar begrafenis. Als haar laatste wens is dat ik je een kans geef, dan ga ik die vervullen. Als je iets wilt zeggen, als je afscheid van haar wilt nemen, dan kun je na mij naar voren komen. En natuurlijk mag je Alice ook meenemen.'_

_Ik stond even versteld. Ik hoor in zijn gedachten de dingen die hij me aan wil doen, en ik geef hem groot gelijk. Uiteindelijk wist ik iets uit te brengen, 'Dankje Charlie. Ik weet dat je me niet mag, maar dit is meer dan ik gehoopt had. Nogmaals bedankt Chief Swan.'_

_Hij knikte kort en liep toen terug om naast Renee te staan. Langzaam begon de zachte muziek te spelen, en mensen begonnen zachtjes te huilen. _

_Ik voelde Esme's hand op mijn schouder. Ik voelde dat ze trilde, maar dat kon misschien ook door mij komen. Iedereen was stil, op de muziek en snikken na. Charlie probeerde zich groot te houden voor Renee, maar ook al had ik Jaspers kracht niet, ik kon zijn pijn voelen, horen._

_Ik stopte mijn gezicht in mijn handen. Dit was teveel. Ik kon het niet verdragen. De pijn liep door mijn hele lichaam. _

_Ik was haar kwijt… ze komt niet meer terug._

_Alice pakte mijn hand van mijn gezicht en vouwde die van haar in die van mij. Ook zij trilde. Ik wist dat dit ook voor haar moeilijk moest zijn. Ze was als een zus voor Alice. En voor Esme, haar eigen dochter. _

_Ik voelde mijn familie naast me. Ongemakkelijk, schuldig, omdat ze niet wisten hoe ze de pijn konden minderen. Emmet legde zijn hand op mijn andere schouder._

_Ik zag Charlie opstaan toen d__e muziek was afgelopen. Renee volgde hem. Ze struikelde omdat ze te zwak was om goed te kunnen lopen. Charlie moest haar overeind houden._

_Charlie begon te praten. Zijn stem was schor en slechts een fluistering. 'Mijn Bella. Mijn enige dochter. Ik weet niet hoe ik dit verlies moet verwerken. Je was alles voor mij en Renee. Iedere morgen werden we wakker en zagen we jou, stralend aan het ontbijt tafel. Je maakte onze dag goed, hoe slecht hij ook gegaan was. Het is allemaal zo onwezenlijk, ik kan het nog steeds niet vatten dat we je niet meer iedere morgen zullen zien zitten. Het was in zo'n korte tijd. Je was nog zo jong, zo vol liefde, je had deze wereld nog zo veel kunnen schenken. Maar toch lieve Bella, zullen we je tegenkomen. Zeg nooit; het is voorbij. Want slechts je lichaam werd van ons afgenomen, maar niet wat je was en ook niet wat je zei. Slaap zacht mijn kind. Je moeder en ik houden zoveel van je.'_

_Samen met Renee bleef hij voor de kist staan, gaven een handkus en liepen snikkend weg. Hij ging terug op zijn plek staan en knikte toen kort naar mij. _

_Ik stapte langzaam, aarzelend naar het midden. Ik trok Alice mee aan haar hand, want ik wilde haar ook een kans geven om iets te zeggen. _

_We stonden in het midden, voor haar kist, hand in hand. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen dus we staarde een tijdje in stilte naar haar kist. Uit eindelijk was het Alice die eerst begon met praten._

'_Lieve Bella, zo onverwachts kwam je in ons leven. Maar je bent het beste wat ons in een hele lange tijd is overkomen. Je hebt mijn broer in leven gehouden. Je hebt hem de wereld laten zien. Ook al zijn jullie niet verder gekomen dan Forks, was dit de enige plek dat hij wilde zien, omdat jij hier was. Je bent en blijft een prachtmens. Je vertrouwt mensen, geeft ze tweede kansen. Ik zag je als een zus voor me, je bent zo puur. Je bent de geweldigste persoon op aarde Bella en we zullen je nooit vergeten. Je plekje in ons hart zul je altijd behouden. We houden van je.'_

_Alice' stem brak op het einde en ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen. Ze leunde op mijn schouder en sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht, waar ze zonder tranen huilde. Nu was het mijn beurt om iets te zeggen._

'_Mijn Bella. Ik..Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet zeggen. Je bent heengegaan, en er is hier niets meer dan pijn. Pijn om het verlies van jou. Je was… bent, het beste wat me is overkomen. Zonder jou had ik het niet gered op deze wereld, en ik weet niet hoe ik dat nu wel moet doen. Het spijt me voor alles wat ik je heb aangedaan, het spijt me voor alle verkeerde keuzes die ik heb gemaakt. Maar ik hoop dat je weet, na alles wat ik je heb aangedaan, dat ik zielsveel van je hou. Toen je bent heengegaan, heb je mijn hart met je meegenomen, omdat jij de enige bent die het heeft geraakt, en het zal voor eeuwig van jou blijven, waar je ook bent. Dus Bella, ik hoop dat je me kunt horen, want ik heb het te weinig tegen je gezegd, ik hou van jou. Alleen van jou mijn Bella. Rust zacht lieverd, ik zal snel genoeg bij je zijn.'_

Het was als een film dat zich constant herhaalde in mijn herinnering. Alsof ik iedere keer weer moest zien hoeveel pijn ik iedereen heb aangericht. Ik had haar beloofd om snel bij haar te zijn. Dat was ook mijn plan.

Maar het is anders, onmogelijk, voor sommige… mensen. En nu haat ik nog meer van wat ik ben dan ooit.

Waarom kan het voor mij niet zo gemakkelijk zijn? Waarom kan ik niet gewoon een mes door mijn hart steken, of een flesje vergif drinken. Waarom waren mijn handen niet sterk genoeg om ze in mijn borstkas te duwen en mijn hart eruit te rukken. Waarom kon ik wel sterk genoeg zijn om de mensen waarvan ik hield kapot te maken, maar niet mijzelf?

Was dit mijn straf? Een eeuwigheid vol spijt, gebroken liefde, en eeuwig verdriet. Was dit wat mij te wachten stond? Misschien heb ik het ook wel verdiend. Het zou niet eerlijk zijn als ik ook mijn dood gelijk na die van haar zou vinden, en op een of ander wonder een manier vinden zodat we weer bij elkaar konden zijn. Of een manier te vinden om van deze pijn af te komen.

God wist dat ik gestraft moest worden, en dit was zijn manier om te straffen.

Zal ik ooit nog gelukkig worden? Zal ik ooit nog kunnen terugdenken aan onze tijd samen zonder de erge pijn en verdriet te voelen. Waar ik zonder pijn onze beelden samen kan afspelen, zodat ik er met een gelukkiger gevoel naar toe kan kijken.

Ik wil er gelukkig tegenaan kijken. Maar als ik aan haar denk, dan denk ik alleen maar dat het mijn schuld is dat ze hier niet meer kan zijn. Wat iedereen ook zegt, het is mijn schuld. Het is mijn schuld dat ze iedereen om haar heen niet meer gelukkig kan maken. Het is mijn schuld dat iedereen verdriet heeft om haar verlies. En het is mijn schuld dat ze niet meer bij mij is.

En dat is een fout wat ik nooit meer van mijn hele leven goed kan maken.

_Edward_ dacht Alice.

Ik hoorde haar gedachten eerder dan haar voetstappen. Ik kon haar gedachten kilometers verderop nog horen. Niet was Alice mijn zus, maar ook mijn beste vriend. En ik weet, wat er ook gebeurt, ze er voor mij zal zijn. Ik zou er eigenlijk ook voor haar moeten zijn, want ook zij had verdriet om het verlies. Maar ik zit zo gekweld in mijn eigen verdriet dat ik me niet meer kan herinneren hoe het is om voluit te spreken.

Ik was dan misschien langer bij Carlisle en Esme, ik hoorde Alice' gedachten verder.

Als ik _haar_ gedachten ook kon horen, dan was dit misschien wel nooit gebeurd. Ik hoorde het gebonk van haar hart vele kilometers verderop, maar ik wist dat als ik haar gedachten kon horen dat ik het in een ander continent nog kon horen.

Misschien dat met haar gedachten dit nooit gebeurd zou zijn. Ook al had ik zoveel kracht bij elkaar geschraapt om bij haar weg te gaan terwijl ik haar gedachten kon lezen, dat ik kon horen hoeveel pijn ik haar hiermee deed, dan had ik het niet volgehouden om lang weg te blijven.

Ik had in Jacobs gedachten gezien hoe ze eruit zag toen ik haar verliet. Als ik haar gedachten had gehoord dan was ik niet in staat geweest om weg te blijven. Ik zou het dan misschien een week - en dat denk ik nog niet eens- weg kunnen blijven. Ik zou horen hoeveel pijn ik haar deed. Ik dacht dat, omdat ze een mens was, ze de hoeveelheid liefde die ik voor haar voelde onmogelijk kon hebben. Ik dacht dat ze nooit in zoiets in staat was.

Maar ik had beter moeten weten. Haar hart is zo groot, ze kan zelfs van iedereen in de wereld houden, en dan nog de liefde voelen die ze voor mij deed.

Als ik had gehoord hoeveel pijn ze had, dat mijn plannen om haar een gelukkig menselijk leven te geven, was mislukt, dan was ik in minder dan een week op mijn knieën gaan zitten en haar smeken of ze mij alsjeblieft kon vergeven. Ik had alles gedaan om haar vertrouwen weer terug te winnen.

Alles.

_Edward, ik ben het maar_, dacht Alice weer.

Ik hoorde haar het veldje instappen, maar ik keek niet om. Ik kon de kracht niet vinden om mijn hoofd om te draaien.

Ik voelde dat ze naast me ging zitten en ze legde haar hand op mijn schouder. We zaten een tijdje in stilte. Heel even dacht ik dat Alice háár ook kon zien. Ze was bijna niet meer te zien. Ze zat met gekruisde benen naar de zon te kijken, met een lichte glimlach op haar prachtige gezicht.

Maar toen ik in Alice' hoofd keek, zag ik dat ze in rust naar deze plek keek. Plots veranderde haar gedachten naar een andere tijd. Het was geen visioen, het was iets van haar herinnering.

Ze was met Jasper aan het praten toen we net terug waren uit Italië. Ik zag hoeveel pijn ze had en voor één keer niet getroost kon worden door Jasper.

Ik probeerde haar gedachten uit te sluiten. Ik kon nog meer pijn niet aan.

Alice schudde haar hoofd alsof ze het beeld weg wilde schudden. Daarna keek ze weer vredig voor zich uit. De zon veranderde en de nacht kwam weer. Ik had op het eindjaarsbal tegen _haar_ gezegd de nacht mijn minst favoriete deel van de dag was. Het was het einde van een mooie dag. Maar nu maakte het me niets meer uit of het dag of nacht weg.

De dagen zouden nooit meer mooi worden.

_Edward, kwel je alsjeblieft niet zo,_ smeekte Alice.

Ik zuchtte. Alice had vanaf het begin af aan geprobeerd mij te helpen. Ze wilde dat ik gelukkiger werd, ook al wist ze zelf dat ik het zonder haar nooit zou worden. 'Ik kan er niets aan doen Alice. Ik weet niet hoe ik de pijn kan minderen. Het is nog precies hetzelfde als vier jaar geleden. Ik kan het niet aan.'

_Oh Edward_, Ze legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder._ Ik wil je zo graag helpen, maar ik weet niet hoe. Ik weet niet eens hoe ik mijzelf kan helpen._

'Maar jij lijkt je iets beter te voelen dan eerst. Hoe doe je dat?'

_Ik denk dan aan Bella. Ik denk dan aan hoe gelukkig ze altijd was. En je weet dat Bella dit niet zou willen. Ze zou willen dat we verdergingen met ons leven, hoe moeilijk het ook is. Misschien moet je proberen Bella's laatste wens te vervullen Edward. Misschien dat je dan ooit de tijd in je hoofd kan afspelen die je met Bella had, zonder de pijn te voelen. _

Ik negeerde haar. Ze wist dat ik dat niet kon. 'Alice, kun je eerlijk tegen me zijn?'

Ze knikte terwijl ze me aanstaarde.

'Denk je dat ze het me had vergeven? Dat ze weer van me kon houden zoals ze deed voordat ik wegging? Wees eerlijk tegen me Alice.'

Ik wilde het zo graag weten, maar aan de andere kant niet. Zou het niet beter zijn als ik in mijn eigen fantasie kon blijven leven waarin ze nog van mij hield? Kon ze echt met één leugen al de liefde die ze voor me voelde laten wegvaren?

Het duurde niet lang voordat ze antwoordde. En deze keer sprak ze hardop. 'Ik weet dat ze het je had vergeven. Ze hield van je. Je onderschatte haar, dacht dat ze niet in dezelfde liefde in staat was als jou, maar ik weet niet of alles weer hetzelfde zou worden. Ze was gebroken toen je haar verliet, je had haar toekomst weggenomen. Ze zou je vergeven, maar het zou een tijdje duren voordat het weer kon worden zoals het was. Edward, ik weet dat je me deze vraag niet echt serieus stelt. Ik weet dat jij weet dat ze je had vergeven. Je had me deze vraag niet hoeven stellen, want je weet het antwoord al,' ze keek me aan, met strenge ogen. 'Je probeert allerlei redenen te verzinnen om niet gelukkig te worden. Je vind dat het jou schuld is en daarom vind je dat je je zo rot moet blijven voelen. Hou daarmee op.'

'Maar het is ook mijn schuld Alice. De reden waarom ze hier nu niet naast me zit is omdat ik haar naar Italië heb gebracht. Ík, Alice, niemand anders.'

'Ik weiger je alle schuld op je te laten nemen. Als je jezelf kwalijk wilt nemen dan moet ik dat ook doen. Ik heb haar immers meegevraagd naar Italië. Ik had ook alleen kunnen gaan. Ik had in eerste instantie niet eens naar Bella moeten gaan. Ik had Rosalie niets moeten vertellen. Ik had niet stiekem naar Bella's toekomst moeten zoeken. Edward, je bent verdomme niet de enige die hier fouten heeft gemaakt,' zei ze streng.

'Het is niet jou schuld. Je deed wat je dacht wat goed was,' vertelde ik. Ik wilde niet dat Alice zou denken dat het haar schuld zou zijn. Dat was het niet.

'Jij ook! Je verliet Bella omdat je dacht dat dat goed voor haar was. Je wilde haar een menselijk leven geven, weg van onze wereld en weg van het gevaar dat we meebrachten. Je wilde haar gelukkig maken ten koste van jouzelf. Oke, je had niet zo stom moeten zijn om gelijk Rosalie te geloven en naar Italië te rennen, maar niemand neemt je iets kwalijk dat je Jacob geloofde toen hij zei dat Charlie een begrafenis aan het regelen was. Iedereen zou denken zoals jij dacht.'

'Ik wilde niet leven in een wereld zonder haar. Kijk nou eens waar ik ben.'

'Ik weet dat je me haat omdat ik je tegenhoud om weer terug naar de Volturi te gaan, maar ik weet dat Bella dit niet had gewild. Ze is niet voor niets met mij meegegaan toen ik vertelde waar je heen was gegaan. Ze wilde niet dat jou iets overkwam. Bedenk de situatie eens andersom, zou jij willen dat Bella zichzelf iets aandeed als Aro je aanbod had aangenomen en je toen gelijk die dag had vermoord,' ze kromp even in elkaar toen ze dat zei. 'Zou je echt willen dat Bella ook zoiets zou doen?'

Ik kromp ook ineen. Nee, natuurlijk zou ik niet willen dat ze mij achterna kwam. Maar dit was anders. Ik moet hier nog eeuwen lang mee leven.

'Probeer de vrede te zoeken Edward. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik weet wat je voelt – op een bepaalde manier-. Ik weet niet hoe het is om je grootste liefde te verliezen. Ik weet niet hoe het zal zijn als ik Jasper zou moeten verliezen, maar ik ben wel mijn beste vriendin kwijt, mijn zus. Ze was dan niet mijn soulmate, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat mijn pijn minder is. En denk aan Esme, ze heeft weer een kind verloren. Het doet haar zo verschrikkelijk veel pijn om jou zo te zien. Laat haar niet nog een kind verliezen, Edward, dat zou haar dood betekenen. En haar dood zou de dood van Carlisle betekenen. We kunnen niet zonder je, dus alsjeblieft, probeer de vrede te vinden.'

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik wist dat als Alice zou kunnen huilen, ze het had gedaan. Ik wist dat als ík in staat was om te huilen dat ik aan het huilen was geweest. Als mijn tranen al niet tegen die tijd op waren. Alice heeft waarschijnlijk wel gelijk, maar ik kan het niet.

'We zullen je helpen. We zullen bij je blijven, wat er ook gebeurt. Maar verlaat ons niet.' Ze legde haar hoofd weer op mijn schouder en pakte mijn hand.

En op dit moment wist ik dat ik een besluit had genomen. Ik kon het Esme en Alice niet aandoen. Ik kon hier niet achterblijven en wachten totdat de Volturi me zou komen halen. Ik zou nu niet meer aan mijzelf denken. Ik zou me proberen goed te voelen als ik bij Jasper was, ik zou weer proberen om te worstelen met Emmet, ik zou weer met Carlisle naar het ziekenhuis gaan en wat te leren. Ik zou glimlachen als ik in de buurt van Esme was en weer geheimzinnige gesprekken met Alice voeren.

Ik zou het doen. Ook al wist ik dat het me niet zou lukken, ik zou het proberen.

Alice kneep in mijn hand. 'Dankje Edward. Ik ben blij dat je met ons meegaat,' fluisterde ze.

Natuurlijk zou Alice zien wat ik van plan was. Ze wist dat ik zou gaan zogauw ik het zelf had beslist. Ik was zo in mijn eigen gedachten dat ik niet had gezien dat ze een visioen had gekregen. Ze moest hebben gezien dat ik mee naar Italië zou gaan.

Ik wilde weten wat me te wachten stond, dus ik zocht in haar gedachten wat ze had gezien.

Het was heel kort. Ik stond naast Alice en mijn familie in een maar al te bekende zaal. De kille ruimte, leek nu nog killer. Kouder. Ik zag dat mijn familie met grote veraste ogen naar Aro keken. Ik zag aan de gezichtsuitdrukking van Carlisle dat hij in een soort van discussie zat. Hij leek niet blij.

Rosalie keek met afschuw naar Aro en voor één keer zag ik Emmet niet lachen.

Esme keek net alsof ze ieder moment door haar knieën kon zakken. Jasper stond beschermend voor Alice en leek te zoeken naar de juiste emoties.

Alice keek alsof iemand haar net een klap in haar gezicht had gegeven. Haar grote ogen waren nog groter dan normaal en haar mond stond open. Ze had mijn hand hard vastgepakt.

En dan ikzelf, ik stond daar, zonder emotie op mijn gezicht. Ik keek niet naar Aro of iemand anders. Ik staarde ergens ver weg.

'Alice, wat is het?' hoorde ik mezelf vragen.

Ze keek frustrerend. 'Ik weet het niet. Dit is het enige beeld dat ik krijg. Ik blijf zoeken maar ik zie niets. Ik denk dat Aro weet dat ik naar de toekomst aan het kijken ben. Hij blijft besluitloos.'

Ze leek helemaal niet blij met haar conclusie, en ik was er eerlijk gezegd ook niet blij mee. Maar welke belofte ik Alice ook heb gedaan, ik had niets meer te vrezen.

Ik zou elke kans aangrijpen die ik kon om de Volturi een reden te geven om mij aan te vallen.

Alice was zo in beslag genomen met het zoeken voor de toekomst dat ze mijn ommekeer niet zag.

Voor één keer in een hele lange tijd wist ik niet wat me te wachten stond. Voor één keer zou ik in het donker tasten, en als ik eerlijk was werd ik er een beetje nerveus van. Ik weet niet waarom, maar daarheen gaan leek op de een of andere manier niet de beste keus.

Ik had nog precies een week om mezelf er op voor te bereiden.

Nog precies een week voordat ik weer in dezelfde zaal zou staan als vier jaar geleden.

* * *

_Een koekje voor je gedachten?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	5. La mia bella ragazza

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N: _**_thanks to; ho0ii, decock, elfje001, rachel, stroopwafel, nanaa, teamjacob, lisaa..., kristen, twilightlover, hallo, yorisha, izzedy, florreke, twilightforever, twilightnargis. Ik vond het weer super om jullie reacties te lezen!_

_Hoofdstuk 5: __La mia bella ragazza_

_ps; vertalingen staan onderaan._

* * *

Haar kamer was nog precies hetzelfde als ik me herinnerde. Hoewel haar geur verdwenen was, was haar aanwezigheid er nog wel. Ik zag het weer voor me. Ik zag voor me hoe ik midden in de nacht door het raam klom terwijl Charlie lag te slapen.

Ik kon me weer herinneren hoe ze dan op me lag te wachten, met een stralend gezicht op haar bed. Ze wachtte altijd op me. Altijd wachtte ze totdat ik er was en naast haar in bed lag voordat ze zich tot een balletje oprolde en in slaap viel.

Ik kon weer herinneren hoe ze mijn naam mompelde in haar slaap. Hoe ze keer op keer vertelde dat ze van me hield.

Eerst bleef ik aarzelend in de opening bij het raam staan voordat ik echt haar kamer instapte. Ik liep regelrecht naar de plank in haar vloer. Ik trok het zachtjes omhoog om Charlie niet wakker te maken en haalde de foto's en de vliegtickets eruit.

Het deed nog steeds pijn om de foto van ons samen op de dag waar het allemaal begon te zien. Maar desondanks krulde mijn lippen zachtjes omhoog. Haar lach, het was zonder moeite, natuurlijk, als we bij elkaar waren. De manier hoe de twee personen naar elkaar keken, het was alsof ik een intiem moment verstoorde, hoewel ik het zelf was op die foto.

Om eerlijk te zijn herkende ik mijzelf niet meer. De persoon die daar op die foto te zien was, was samen met haar vertrokken. En dat zou nooit meer terugkomen totdat zij weer terugkwam.

Maar zelfs nu, na al die tijd, lachte ik automatisch als ik haar zag lachen.

Ik draaide me om en stak mijn hand met de foto uit naar Alice.

Alice en ik hadden uren in ons weiland gezeten, pratend. Ze was de enige die het meest begreep hoe ik me voelde.

Ik wist dat Esme ook veel pijn had, verdrietig om het verlies van een dochter, maar Esme zou proberen me de hele tijd goed te laten voelen. Maar met Alice, ik kon haar mijn schaamte, mijn spijt, vertellen en ik wist dat ze het begreep. Omdat zij ook spijt had.

Ik wist dat ze zichzelf de schuld gaf dat ze haar mee naar Italië had genomen. En daarom was Alice de beste persoon om mee te praten. Ze wist hoe ik me voelde omdat zij zich net zo voelde.

Urenlang hebben we gepraat, en ik moest eerlijk zijn, ik voelde me er een klein beetje beter bij. Jarenlang had ik mijn pijn opgekropt, mezelf afgesloten van de rest. Het deed me wel goed om er met iemand over te praten. Iemand die me begreep.

De pijn kwam in volle vaart naar boven. Ik uitte mijn gevoelens, liet ze los.

Daarom had ik het al die jaren opgekropt, omdat ik dat soort pijn wilde voorkomen.

Maar nadat ik mijn woede om alles had geuit voelde ik me een beetje beter. Een klein beetje beter.

Ik kon er nog van weglopen, maar dat kon je niet zeggen van de bomen in het bos.

Ik hoorde Alice zachtjes achter me lachen. Ik draaide me om en zag dat ze ook met een glimlach naar de foto stond te kijken. 'Wat was ze mooi,' fluisterde ze.

Ik knikte. Ze wás mooi. Dat was ze altijd al geweest.

Ik liep voorzichtig de kamer door. Liet mijn hand langzaam over het onaangeraakte bed gaan. Ik moest spontaan grinniken toen iets in mijn zicht kwam.

Alice keek met een ruk omhoog en hield me nauwkeurig in de gaten. Ze dacht vast dat ik krankzinnig was geworden, dus ik knikte richting de plek waar ik om moest lachen. Alice' twinkelende lach vulde ook de kamer. 'Ach, Bella toch. Had niet anders verwacht.'

Ik liep naar de kast die naast haar computer staan en haalde er een misvormd voorwerp vandaan. Iets wat ooit de cadeau van Rosalie, Emmet en Jasper moest zijn. Iets wat ooit een radio had moeten voorstellen. 'Wat zou ze hier mee hebben gedaan?' vroeg ik, omdat ik toch wel geïnteresseerd was over hoe ze dit in hemelsnaam voor elkaar zou kunnen krijgen.

Alice haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik heb geen idee. Wie kan het zeggen? Bella was toch altijd zo goed in ons te verbazen, ze had het vast deze keer ook gedaan.'

Ik knikte. Het deed me nog steeds pijn als iemand haar naam zei, maar het was nu minder erg. Elke keer als Alice haar naam zei dan kwam het beeld van haar in beeld. En het deed minder pijn om naar haar te kijken, en ik deed ook geen pogingen om het beeld van haar te laten verdwijnen. Nu wílde ik er naar kijken.

_Het is beter zo, toch?_ dacht Alice, _nu je er gelukkiger naar kan kijken?_

'Het doet nog steeds pijn,' fluisterde ik.

Ze glimlachte spijtig. _Ik weet het broertje. Ik weet zelf ook nog niet hoe ik de pijn helemaal weg moet laten gaan. We missen haar allemaal._

Ik zei niks, maar ze wist dat ik het begreep.

Ze legde haar hand op mijn schouder. _Klaar om te gaan? Of wil je nog even blijven?_

Ik keek weer terug haar kamer in, nam alles in me op, en draaide me toen weer om naar Alice. Ze zag dat ik wilde vertrekken dus ze zette een stap opzij. Samen sprongen we soepel uit het raam en sprintte naar huis.

Het was fijn om mezelf weer even te laten gaan. Ik liep meters vooruit op Alice voordat ik me weer omdraaide, een stukje terug rende, en toen weer verder met Alice ging, om zo weer het hele rijtje af te gaan. Het was lang geleden dat ik zo hard had gerent en de kracht van de wind door mijn haren te voelen.

Toen we op weg waren naar huis ving ik de geur van een paar herten op. Alice zag wat ik van plan was dus ze knikte. Als een speer sprong ik recht op de herten af en zette mijn tanden in één van de herten. Ik was niet toe aan een wedstrijdje dus ik deed geen moeite om het hert een kans te geven.

Het was lang geleden dat ik de smaak van het bloed echt had geproefd en ik was haast vergeten hoe nat en glibberig het was in mijn keel. Het doofde het vuur een beetje.

Nadat ik nog drie herten had leeggezogen rende we weer richting het huis. Ik hoorde dat de rest van mijn familie op ons stond te wachten.

Jasper stond voorop, bezorgd.

_Overbezorgde gek_ dacht Alice. Ze had waarschijnlijk hetzelfde gezien.

Maar zonder te aarzelen -want ze rende zelfs nog een stukje harder - ging ze regelrecht naar Jasper toe en pakte zijn hand. Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer.

_Is ze in orde? Ik voel geen somberheid of spijt. Zelfs haar verdriet is minder. Waar hebben ze het over gehad? Ik hoop maar voor Edward dat hij haar geen pijn heeft gedaan, anders…_

Ik zuchtte, waardoor ik Jaspers gepieker doorbrak. Hij keek met een ruk omhoog en trok zijn wenkbrauwen vragend op.

'Ik heb haar niet aangeraakt, Jasper. We hebben gepraat, dat is alles,' beantwoordde ik zijn onuitgesproken vraag.

Alice' kneep in zijn hand. 'Je moet toch echt leren dat ik wel voor mezelf kan opkomen, hoor. Zelfs als Edward van plan was om me aan te vallen had ik dat eerder geweten dan hijzelf, en ik ben dan wel zo slim geweest om weg te gaan. Je moet wat meer vertrouwen in me hebben,' vertelde ze liefdevol.

De plek waar mijn hart had moeten zitten begon akelig zeer te doen.

_Hmm, in dat geval…_ maar voordat Jasper Alice voor de grap wou aanvallen had Alice al een stap achteruit gezet waardoor Jasper langs haar heen vloog. En in diezelfde seconde deed Alice weer een stap vooruit terwijl Jasper haar weer wou pakken. En weer vloog hij langs haar heen.

Alice draaide om en sprong in zijn rug. 'Hebbes.'

Jasper grinnikte. 'Je bent behoorlijk gevaarlijk voor iemand zo klein.'

Ze glimlachte zelfvoldaan. 'Ik zei het je toch. Wat meer vertrouwen graag.' En ze kuste hem in zijn nek.

Ze sprong weer soepel op de grond terwijl ik mijn ogen afwendde en richting het bos keek. Hoe makkelijk het zou zijn om weer die richting op te rennen. Hoe gemakkelijk het zou zijn om weg te komen en weer bij mezelf te zijn.

_Blijf nou even zoon_, dacht Carlisle.

Ik negeerde hem terwijl ik verlangend naar het bos keek. Het zou geen moeite kosten. Ik hoefde maar één stap te zetten en dan zou het vanzelf gaan. Niemand zou me inhalen.

Ik voelde iemand mijn hand vastpakken. Ik reageerde er niet op.

_Je hebt het beloof, Edward. Blijf nog even_. Ik wist dat het Alice moest zijn. Zij zag natuurlijk dat ik weer weg wilde rennen.

Toen mijn toekomst niet veranderde, toen ze zag dat ik nog steeds weg wilde rennen ging ze verder, _je hebt het zo goed gedaan net. Je zei zelf dat je je beter voelde. Wil je weer terug in je eigen wereldje kruipen? Ik zal je niet tegenhouden, maar je weet zelf ook dat je dat niet wilt._ _Het spijt me, oké? Ik had Jasper niet zo moeten begroeten, maar blijf nog even, alsjeblieft?_

'Dat is belachelijk, Alice,' mompelde ik. Dit was ook een van de redenen waarom ik me had teruggetrokken. Ik wilde niet dat ze zouden opletten wat ze dachten, of wat ze deden als ik in de buurt was. Ik wilde niet dat ze nóg meer hun best deden. Ze moesten gewoon bij hun geliefde kunnen zijn, zonder zich schuldig te voelen over hoe ik me zou voelen.

Ik wilde geen blok aan het been zijn, geen derde wiel.

Alice trok me zachtjes aan mijn hand. Ze glimlachte tevreden toen ze zag dat ik niet tegenstribbelde. Ze pakte met haar beide handen één hand van mij vast en trok me mee het huis in. Ik voelde de ogen van mijn familie in mijn rug prikken.

Samen liepen we de woonkamer binnen.

Ik zuchtte. Dit zou de allereerste keer in vier jaar zijn dat ik meer dan 5 minuten in deze kamer zou doorbrengen.

Ik ging op de bank zitten. Esme ging voorzichtig naast mij zitten, terwijl de rest van de familie om ons heen ging staan.

'Hoe gaat het broertje? Je ziet er beter uit,' zei Emmet.

Nog voordat ik antwoord kon geven gaf Alice al antwoord: 'Ja, het gaat beter met hem. Hij heeft besloten om mee te gaan naar Italië.'

'Geweldig' glimlachte Rosalie. 'We kunnen onze koffers gaan pakken.'

Ik moest moeite doen om een grom te onderdrukken. Was dat het enige waar ze aan dacht?

Esme zei niets en keek me met bezorgde ogen aan. Ik hoefde haar gedachten niet te horen om te weten wat ze nu dacht.

Ze dacht dat ik er heen wilde om zelfmoord te plegen.

Ik voelde een golf van kalmte door de kamer spreiden en ik wist dat Jasper Esme's bezorgdheid had gevoeld. Ze schonk hem een dankbare glimlach.

Het was even stil, terwijl iedereen in gedachten verzonken zat. Bijna elk gedachten was hetzelfde als die van Esme. Ze vertrouwde het niet. Maar ik kon me niet langer druk maken om wat andere dachten. Ik moest me voorbereiden over hoe ik in hemelsnaam tegenover de Volturi kon staan zonder mijn belofte te breken aan Alice.

Net toen ik op wilde gaan staan hapte Alice naar adem.

Ze had weer precies dezelfde visioen als toen in het weiland.

Jasper was gelijk naast haar en fluisterde: 'Wat zie je, Alice? Wat gebeurt er?'

Ik luisterde stilletjes terwijl Alice haar visioen uitlegde. 'Ik weet niet wat hij van plan is. Of wat we kunnen verwachten. Hij heeft nog niet besloten. Of hij heeft het al wel, maar probeert hij er niet aan te denken. Ik kom er niet uit.'

'Zou het iets met de verassing te maken hebben, zoals dat in de brief stond. Misschien wil hij niet dat wij het weten voordat we aankomen. We hoeven er misschien helemaal niet veel achter te zoeken,' speculeerde Carlisle.

Ik snoof.

Carlisle zuchtte. 'Zolang Aro er niet aan denkt zullen we er toch niet achter komen. Heb je misschien al geprobeerd om aan de toekomst van Jane te denken, iemand van wie we zouden verwachten dat die het zou weten?'

Alice knikte. 'Ja, ik heb iedereen geprobeerd. Jane Alec Demitri Marcus, ze denken er allemaal niet aan. Het enige wat ik meekrijg is dat ze denken aan de begrafenis van Aro's vrouw. Maar dat is 2 jaar geleden, dus ik weet niet waarom ze er juist nu allemaal tegelijk aan denken.'

'Zie je ze bij haar graf staan, of denken ze gewoon aan haar?'

'Ze denken allemaal om haar graf weer te gaan bezoeken. Dat is het enige wat ik nu zie van hun toekomst.'

Carlisle was even stil terwijl hij zijn hersenen liet werken. 'Misschien was het haar verjaardag? Of misschien is het vandaag precies twee jaar geleden dat ze overleed. Of misschien is dit de dag dat ze de vampiers hebben vermoord die haar hebben vermoord,' ratelde hij verder.

'Misschien zoeken we er wel teveel achter. Misschien wilde Aro gewoon niet weten wat de verassing zou zijn. Dat zou toch logisch zijn? Het hoeft niet dat ze iets van plan zijn,' zei Esme.

Ik snoof weer. 'Ze zijn altijd wat van plan.'

Esme kneep in mijn hand. 'Weet je zeker dat je wilt gaan, lieverd? Als je niet wilt gaan dan kunnen we wel een manier verzinnen om er onderuit te komen. Ik wil je niet nog meer pijn zien lijden.'

Ik knikte. 'Alice had gelijk. Ik wil jullie dood niet op mijn geweten hebben. Als ik het niet vol kan houden kan ik vast wel een manier verzinnen om weg te kunnen gaan.'

'We zeggen wel dat Edward een wedstrijd van me verloren heeft en zich schaamde en weg wil,' grinnikte Emmet. Hij knipoogde toen ik naar hem keek.

'Mocht je willen,' mompelde ik.

Hij brulde van het lachen. 'Zin in een wedstrijdje? Ik weet zeker dat ik je nog steeds een schop onder je kont kan geven.'

Esme kwam tussenbeide voordat ik erop kon reageren. 'Jongens, jongens. We hebben een hele hoop te doen. We hebben geen tijd voor spelletjes. Emmet, zou jij nieuwe geldige paspoorten kunnen maken? Die anderen worden al een beetje oud, en het zou opvallen als ze zien dat we nog steeds hetzelfde eruitzien als vier jaar terug.'

Emmet zuchtte maar knikte toen. Hij racete naar boven, gevold door Rosalie.

Esme draaide zich om naar mij. 'Edward, lieverd, moet ik jouw koffer inpakken of zou je het zelf liever willen doen?'

'Ik doe het zelf wel.'

Samen met Alice en Jasper stond ik op en rende ik naar boven.

De hele week was mijn familie druk bezig met het voorbereiden. Er moesten juiste kleding gekocht worden, geldige paspoorten gemaakt worden, vliegtickets werden gekocht en de koffers werden ingepakt.

Met elke dag kwamen we steeds dichterbij. En met elke nieuwe morgen werd ik steeds nerveuzer. Als ik kon zweten dan had ik dat gedaan.

En voor ik het wist stonden we op het vliegveld te wachten totdat we eindelijk in mochten stappen.

Het zou een hele lange vlucht worden, met verschillende plekken waar we moesten overstappen.

Toen we eindelijk in ons laatste vliegtuig zaten, die nu rechtstreeks naar Italië ging, was ik half aan het hyperventileren. Ik hapte adem in die ik niet eens nodig had.

Ik hoorde andere passagiers irriteert naar me kijken, blijkbaar bang dat ik zou gaan overgeven omdat ik last had van hoogtevrees. Als die mensen toch maar eens wisten dat ik niet kón overgeven.

Ik zat naast Esme midden in het vliegtuig, in de drie-stoelen-rij. Daarnaast zat Carlisle.

Rosalie en Emmet zaten naast me, aan de andere kant van het gangpad, en daarachter zaten Jasper en Alice.

Alice had haar ogen dicht, hopend om een glimp op te vangen van wat er kon komen. Ze was de hele week al chagrijnig omdat ze niks kon zien. Ze hield er niet van om in het donker te moeten tasten.

Jasper hield geruisloos haar hand vast terwijl hij naar buiten staarde. Ik wist dat hij bezorgd was om Alice daar naar toe te brengen. Hij had haar graag thuis gehouden. Hij wilde haar niet naar de plek brengen waar hij haar al bijna eerder is kwijtgeraakt. Ik kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Als ik de keus had dan had ik B-… Zelfs mijn hersenen weigerde nog steeds om haar naam te denken.

Ik hoorde waar de gedachten van Emmet heen ging en het duurde niet lang voordat Rosalie en hij als twee giechelende kinderen naar de toilet van het vliegveld slopen.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Als ze het maar heel konden laten.

Iemand achter me zuchtte erg overdreven, duidelijk geïrriteerd door het getik van mijn vingers tegen de armleuning. Esme legde geruisloos haar hand over die van mij en keek me weer met bezorgde ogen aan.

Ik wende mijn ogen af.

Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, daalde het vliegtuig eindelijk. Ik kon nauwelijks van mijn stoel opstaan en het vliegtuig uitlopen. Ware het niet dat Esme me meetrok.

Elke stap werd langzamer, elke stap bonkte pijnlijk in mijn borstkas. Was dit wel de juiste keus?

Ik voelde de pijn weer op komen, het brandende gevoel. Dat was het soort pijn wat ik koste wat koste wilde vermijden.

Pas toen we door de bekende straten van Volterra reden, kon ik het niet meer aan. De pijn was te groot. 'Ik kan het niet. Ik kan het niet aan, Alice. Stop de auto,' zei ik tegen Carlisle.

Er was nog geen seconden voorbij gegaan, maar het duurde te lang voordat hij de auto minderde, dus ik brak. Ik verloor controle. 'Stop de fucking auto. Nú.' Ik sloeg met mijn handen tegen de hoofdsteun van de bestuurdersstoel en hij vloog door de vooruit naar buiten. Carlisle kwam met een ruk tot stilstand.

Niemand zei iets.

Schuldig legde in mijn hoofd in mijn handen. 'Het spijt me. Ik ging te ver.'

Esme klopte op mijn schouder. 'Geeft niets, lieverd. Niemand neemt jou iets kwalijk. We gaan pas weer verder als jij er klaar voor bent. Neem de tijd die je nodig hebt.'

'Ik kan niet verder. Gaan jullie maar. Ik…ik ga wel ergens heen, ergens anders.'

'Maar lie-,'

Nog voordat Esme haar zin had afgemaakt sprong Rosalie ertussen. 'Oh, alsjeblíéft zeg, we gaan dit gesprek niet wéér voeren. Edward, we weten dat je het moeilijk hebt, maar het is verdomme vier jaar geleden. Het is tijd dat je weer vooruit gaat. Carlisle, rij dit stuk troep maar weer vooruit, Edward gaat gewoon mee.'

'Rosalie,' waarschuwde Carlisle haar bestraffend.

Ik zuchtte. Ik had niet eens energie om er tegenin te gaan. Normaal was ik woedend geworden, als ze zo tegen me zou praten, maar ik was op. Dood en doodop.

_Edward,_ dacht Alice, _denk eraan waar we het over hebben gehad. Ze wil je gelukkig zien. Ze wil niet dat je leidt. Dat weet jij net zo goed als ik. Laat haar zien dat je van haar houd, door haar laatste wensen te vervullen. We houden allemaal van je, en we zijn er voor je. We laten je niet in de steek. Als jij gaat, dan gaan we met zijn allen, dat weet je.'_

Ik knikte. Ik wist dat Carlisle Esme en Alice me zouden volgen als ik zou besluiten om niet te gaan. En ik wilde hun dood niet op mijn geweten hebben.

'Oke, maar geef me,' ik haalde diep adem, 'geef me even een minuutje of twee.'

Esme haalde weer opgelucht adem. 'We geven je zoveel tijd als je wilt.'

Ik sloot mijn ogen, en probeerde mijn pijn te negeren. Dat brandende gevoel werd met de minuut sterker. Mijn hele lichaam leek te weten dat we weer naar dat ene plek zouden gaan, waar ik gezworen had nooit meer heen te gaan. De enige plek waar ik alleen naar toe zou gaan als ik aan Alice was ontsnapt om een einde aan mijn bestaan te maken.

Ik probeerde vooral niet aan _haar_ te denken. Een week geleden heb ik er nog met Alice over gepraat, en het deed een stuk minder pijn dan als ik nu weer aan haar dacht.

Zou deze plek me voor altijd traumatiseren?

Ik wist hier het antwoord al op. Ja. Ja, dat zou het blijven doen.

Ik haalde diep adem, deed mijn ogen open en knikte zachtjes naar Carlisle. Hij twijfelde even voordat hij de auto op gang bracht.

Het was moeilijk om dit een auto te noemen. We hadden geen van onze eigen auto's kunnen laten overschepen, want dat zou te lang duren, en er eentje stelen was ook geen optie. We hadden dus een auto moeten huren op het vliegveld zelf. Je zou geen van die dingen die daar stonden auto's konden noemen. De bekende rode truck zou daar zelfs opvallen.

We hadden één van de auto's gehuurd die er nog fatsoenlijk uitzag, maar zelfs deze leek alsof het ieder moment uit elkaar kon vallen.

We hadden natuurlijk ook gewoon een taxi kunnen pakken, desnoods hadden we kunnen liften, maar we wilden geen enkele onsterfelijke persoon in de buurt van de Volturi brengen.

Door mijn gepieker had ik niet in de gaten dat we er al waren. Ik werd keihard getroffen door het zicht van het kasteel. Elke stap richting de deur werd zwaarder. Het voelde alsof mijn benen van lood waren en ik ze amper omhoog kreeg. Ik slofte ze mee.

Elk geluid leek nu duizend keer erger. Daarom schrok ik ook op van het geluid van de deur die werd geopend.

Ik was blij dat we niet de donkere gangen door moesten lopen, die ik de vorige keer had moeten doorlopen. Ik wist zeker dat ik dat niet had aangekund. We kwamen aan bij de hal, en tot mijn niet erge verbijstering zat er een andere vrouw achter de balie. Georgette was haar naam, volgens haar naamkaartje.

En - net als de vorige- was zij ook mens.

Ik had niet de energie om me af te vragen wat er met de vorige was gebeurt.

'Buona sera*' begroette ze, toen ze ons binnen zag lopen. Ze zat er erg onprofessioneel bij. Ik nam het haar niet erg kwalijk. Ik zou hier ook niet willen werken. _Woah, wat is het toch met al die vampiers die zo aantrekkelijk zijn? Ik vraag me af of die grote vrijgezel is._

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Zij keek verlangend naar Emmet, en Rosalie gromde naar haar en ging voor Emmet staan.

_Blijkbaar niet, dus_, dacht ze

Carlisle mompelde zijn 'Goedenavond' terug.

'Posso aiutarti con qualcosa*?' vroeg ze aan Carlisle, omdat hij de enige was die iets terug zei.

'Siamo invitati da Aro*'

Toen Carlisle vertelde dat we uitgenodigd waren door Aro leek ze een hele andere houding te geven. Ze ging rechtop zitten en rechtte haar rug.

'Maar natuurlijk meneer.' Ze bood ons aan om een rondleiding te geven maar Carlisle verzekerde haar dat hij de weg hier wel wist. In plaats daarvan gaf ze ons de weg naar de kamer waar we moesten wachten, omdat Aro nog wat zaken te bespreken had.

Ik was hier maar één keer geweest, maar ik wist precies naar welke kamer ze ons leidde.

'Buona serata*' riep ze ons achterna toen we weg liepen.

Alice pakte mijn hand stevig vast en ik voelde haar kleine lichaam trillen. Ze had het er net zo moeilijk mee dan ik. Jasper deed zijn best om vooral Alice op haar gemak te stellen, maar dat lukte moeilijk omdat hij zelf niet op zijn gemak was.

Het leek deze keer minder lang te duren voorat we bij die kamer waren. Met elke stap leek Alice meer te trillen en kneep ze steeds harder in mijn hand, tot een punt dat het echt pijn begon te doen.

Maar die pijn was slechts een honderdste van de pijn die ik ergens anders voelde.

We kwamen bij de dubbele deuren die zo bekend waren, maar toch weer niet, omdat ik zo mijn best had gedaan om dit te vergeten. Om dit ergens achterin mijn hoofd weg te stoppen om er vervolgens nooit meer aan te denken. En nu sta ik hier, in levende lijden, met niet de deuren in mijn herinnering, maar in het echt.

Ik bedacht me nog net dat ik _haar_ al sinds een lange tijd niet had gezien voordat Carlisle de deuren opende en ons de zaal in leidde.

Het was nog precies als de vorige keer. De massief houten stoelen die als troon werden gebruikt stonden nog precies op dezelfde plek als eerst.

Het eerste wat me opviel waren Jane en Alec die met geheimzinnige glimlach naar ons stonden te kijken.

Ik hoorde Alice naar adem snakken en ik keek opzij naar haar om te kijken wat ik gemist had. Ik zag mijn familie staan, in zo ongeveer dezelfde houding als het visioen van Alice die ze eerder had gehad. Het enige verschil was dat Aro er nog niet was.

Ik was bang om weg te kijken van mijn familie, maar ik dwong mijn ogen weg te kijken, naar de plek waar de rest van mijn familie staarde. Er was nog iemand in de zaal.

Een erg bekend lichaam, maar toch zo onbekend.

Ik deed het enige wat ik mijzelf had verboden om te doen. Ik zei haar naam.

'Bella.' Haar naam rolde zo gemakkelijk uit mijn mond, alsof al die jaren van pijn en verdriet slechts een nachtmerrie waren.

Het moment toen ik haar naam uitsprak, slechts een fluistering, kwam het lichaam in beweging.

Het hoofd keek langzaam omhoog, elke beweging leek een eeuw te duren, totdat het eindelijk omhoog keek.

Ik kwam oog in oog te staan met twee bloeddorstige, felrode ogen.

* * *

**Vertalingen:**

_*Buona sera_= goeden avond

_*Posso aiutarti con qualcosa_= kan ik u ergens mee helpen?

_*Siamo invitati da_= we zijn uitgenodigd

_*Buona serata_= Een fijne avond nog.

* * *

_**A/N **Wat is nou een verhaal met Edward zonder Bella?_

_Ik ben echt ontzettend benieuwd wat jullie van deze hoofdstuk vinden._

_Mag ik een minuutje van jullie dierbare tijd om te weten wat jullie denken?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


End file.
